


Springtide

by Lannakitty



Series: Defenders of Azeroth [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: A much needed vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aka "Spellfucker"
> 
> Hello all who are following me from the previous fic in this series!
> 
> This is going to be a bit of a departure as it will be mostly fluff and lots of smut. 
> 
> It's also kind-of a side story to the main series though it follows the Kalec/Jaina plotline - i.e if you don't want to read it, you aren't going to be missing anything important. Please bear with me as the fic following this one will be more typical with stuff like political drama, character growth, magical battles and so forth (and occasionally sexytimes).

"What has gotten into you," Jaina asked, laughing as Kalec continued to bite and kiss his way up her spine. She'd been reviewing documents as she lay on her stomach in bed. He'd emerged from the shower, used a quick drying spell, and had pounced.

 

He nipped her shoulder then the shell of her ear. "I know what's going to get into you in a moment," he growled. He slid the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders.

 

"Oh, really?" Jaina looked back at him, arching a silver eyebrow. 

 

Kalec grinned at her. "Mmhmm," he hummed, skimming his hands up her thighs and over her rear.

 

Jaina considered the work in front of her then looked back at the dragon.

 

"What are you reading?" Kalec asked.

"Spellsong wrote a report on how things look approaching Blackrock Foundry." She paused as he kissed one shoulder blade then the other.

 

"Don't let me distract you," he said, all innocence. "What does it say?"

 

Smirking, Jaina returned her attention back to her document. "She says that the preparations are going well for the assault." Jaina paused briefly as Kalec began to kiss his way down her back. "We've been able to establish a significant beachhead area and the Everbloom's been subdued thanks to joint efforts. Illsudira's-" she paused as he hooked his long fingers over her panties and began to slowly drag them down. Jaina shifted her hips to help him along. 

 

"Illsudira is back in the city for a week or so. She was looking a bit ragged and Khadgar said she's been on the short side. The rest of us decided she needed to take some time off. Everyone else has rotated from Draenor for at least a little while, even Khadgar, except for her." 

 

"Her husband misses her," Kalec said. He nipped her rear, one side then the other. Jaina yelped and jerked under his touch and looked back at him again. Her lover blinked back innocently at her.

 

"Even buried in research?" she asked wryly.

 

"Even so," Kalec said. He moved up so he could kiss her bare back again. "He's quite proud of all she's done but he misses her when she's on Draenor and he isn't with her." He kissed up the tattooed designs on her back then lightly nipped the nape of her neck. He soothed the bite with another kiss, little arcs of lightning racing up and down her spine. Jaina shivered again.

 

"He will be glad to have her near. I think she'll enjoy some time with him as well. Being able to spend time with the one you love is soul soothing." He kissed up to her neck and jaw, his voice low, breath hot in her ear. "And while she's here he can be buried in something other than research." 

 

Jaina laughed despite herself. Kalec trailed the fingers of one hand down her spine, over the bunched up nightgown, and skimmed over her rear. "You were saying?"

 

"Ah," Jaina refocused on the page before her. "The campaign to dismantle Blackrock." His fingers trailed down and lightly teased between her thighs. Jaina gasped soundlessly, widening her legs a bit more for his hand.

 

"The campaign?" he prompted, conversationally.

 

"I- Y-yes the campaign. The Iron Horde has developed a fairly sophisticated train network, but Blackrock is the heart," she said, trying to keep her attention on the pages before her and not the warm breath by her ear or the fingers exploring her folds. "They, oh-"

 

"They, oh?" he asked, voice low and growling as one long finger pressed inside of her. 

 

"They seem to have an elemental trapped inside their forge. That's how they're able to generate enough heat to forge their metal."

 

Kalec leaned in, nuzzling the side of her head. "Do they have a problem generating enough heat?" he asked adding a second finger to the first. Jaina rotated her hips, grinding down against his hand as his fingers began to move in and out. He kissed his way down her face and neck then over her shoulder blade, tracing along the lines inscribed there. He rubbed both sides of his face against her shoulder then lightly nipped the skin.

 

Jaina swallowed and cleared her throat. "Uhm. Yes?"

 

"Am I distracting you?" His voice was a low, resonant growl she could feel as much as hear. The fingers within her stilled. "I could stop."

 

"Yes. No." He smelled good- shower fresh with a hint of spices and sandalwood from the soap he'd come to prefer. She rolled her hips against his hand.

 

"Do you want me to stop and leave you alone?" he asked, voice hardly more than a gravelly whisper by her ear.

 

"No," she said. The game had been enjoyable but the detailed report could wait and she would much rather move on to more fun things.

 

He kissed just in front of her ear. "May I have a few moments of your time, my lady?" he asked, fingers resuming their languid pumping in and out.

 

Jaina focused enough to send her documents across the room to rest on her vanity. "You may have the rest of my evening," she told him.

 

He nipped the shell of her ear. "Good." 

 

He withdrew his fingers and she wasn't too proud to say she made a little pouty whine. He grinned at her then made a show of licking them clean. Jaina rose to her knees and removed her nightgown, tossing it to the bench of her vanity. She turned to Kalec but he intercepted her and guided her shoulders so she was facing away from him. He pulled her into an embrace, his strong arms holding her by the middle, her back against the planes of his chest. She could feel the hard heat of him trapped between their bodies. He rutted up slightly when she was pulled against him.

 

Kalecgos kissed the side of her head again then guided her to be on her hands and knees in front of him. His deft fingers slid over the slick heat of her core then one hand held her hip as the other guided his length into her body. Jaina made a little noise of pleasure as he stretched her, filling her until he was hilted and his hips were flush against her.

 

She idly wondered what it would feel like if he changed just that part of him to look like his natural self. Jaina knew from personal experience in her other form that the ridges were delightful. Kalec's grip on her hips tightened and he began to pump into her with a will, using magic to surround her clit in a tingling sensation. Jaina braced her arms on the bed and rocked back into Kalec as he thrust into her, but she slowly fell forward onto her elbows. The angle change was so good. She moaned into the bedding. 

 

Kalec's feral growl was something she could feel as he sped up, the hands on her hips gripping her tighter, the movement of his hips faster and harder. He leaned over her back, his hot panting breath in her ear. One hand found hers and wove his fingers in between her own. His relentless pounding had scooted them towards the end of the bed and his other hand gripped the footboard. Jaina came under him with a shuddering groan, her climax as intense and sudden as Kalec's hard pounding. Kalec let go of her fingers and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close against him, their bodies making slick sounds against one another as the bed creaked. Kalec came with a bellow, his breath hot against the back of her neck, his hips jerking as he filled her.

 

She's always enjoyed the possessive way he held her, but the noises he made, the rough handling, the sensation of being covered- Jaina shivered and moaned in little aftershocks. Then he nipped the back of her neck. Her toes curled as another little climax sent shivers down her spine to pool at the base. She'd written the form of a dragon indelibly onto her soul and that part of her responded to Kalec in moments like these. Claws she didn't possess currently, dug into the bedding. She pressed back into him and his hips snapped forward. Jaina moaned again. she could feel her lover's heart thud atop her, racing as hers was. She was held, safe and secure and loved. The room smelled of them.

 

At length Kalec sighed, slipping from her body. His other arm wrapped around her and the heavy, warm weight of him pressed her down onto her stomach.

 

Jaina laughed into the bedding, she turned her head to the side, brushing her hair out of her face. Kalec kissed her. His arms slid under her front, cupping her breasts. She could feel the deep, sated rumbling in his chest as he settled over her back. Kalec brushed her hair further to the side with his nose and kissed the back of her neck. Clearly he didn't intend to move any time soon, but the bed had enough give she didn't feel unpleasantly squished. He nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder, kissed the bite then began nuzzling the side of her head.

 

It was a very  _ dragon  _ action. Jaina wanted to return the nuzzle but human anatomy didn't allow for that in their current positions. Aside from the gentle groping of her breasts, and she did not mind that one bit, he was acting like he did in his dragon form when he was feeling more amorous.

 

He'd been doing it a lot, actually. The sex had been on the rougher side the past few days, too. And there had been a lot of sex. More than usual, now that Jaina thought about it, a tiny frown emerging. 

 

Tonight they'd gotten intimate on the library couch long enough the dinner Kalec had been making had ended up inedible. It was more funny than anything else and they'd run, laughing through the light spring rain, for take out from the newly established Pandaren restaurant.

 

Jaina had thought the intimacy for the rest of the evening would be less physical. They usually retired into a quiet closeness if they'd loved one another earlier. But clearly Kalec was still interested in her body. And, as Jaina thought on it, he'd been fairly handsy the days before.

 

When she'd returned home yesterday, he'd brought her to a breathless climax with his mouth before pulling her onto his lap on the couch in the parlor. Then they'd been intimate again after dinner when the scholarly conversation they'd been had become exciting and their exuberance had turned physical. 

 

The day before he'd seduced her into an earlier bedtime than was usual -- then had kept her awake. Not that she'd been unwilling or had complained. When they'd finished she'd found sound, restful sleep in his arms.

 

And this morning when she'd risen with the sun, instead of rolling over and going back to sleep, Kalec had smiled, pulled her back into bed, and had fucked her senseless before stealing the first shower. She'd almost been late for a meeting!

 

Jaina loved Kalec and part of that was how much she enjoyed intimacy him. She was either discovering desires and turn-ons she'd not known about before, or the dragon within her was helping to bridge the gap to connect with him. She was certainly enjoying the physical part of their relationship, but damn if she hadn't been the tiniest bit sore this morning. 

 

Since they'd become intimate they'd enjoyed one another regularly but this was... more than usual, Kalec's actions a bit more intense than usual. They used this position more often since her transformation but, now that she thought about it, the past few days he'd almost exclusively mounted her when they got down to actual intercourse. 

 

"Is something going on?" Jaina asked. If Kalec wanted to take her out for some flying and then a bit of sex in the woods, he'd ask. He'd had no trouble suggesting it (and more to the point, she found it fun too), so this wasn't some subtle way of asking without asking.

 

"Hmm?" he asked, rousing from his afterglow. "What?"

 

"Love, you've jumped me at almost every opportunity the last few days. I rather like the way I'm being held right now, but normally when you're all over me like this there are more scales involved. Something the matter?" she asked again.

 

Kalec frowned thoughtfully as he seemed to realize what he was doing. "Have I?" He looked off in thought then rose up on his arms, allowing Jaina to roll over onto her back under him. He looked down at her with a concerned frown, his gloriously beautiful hair falling around his face. "I have. I'm sorry."

 

Jaina smirked. "I'm not." She reached up and touched his face. He leaned into the caress. "I just realized almost every time we've had sex the last few days it's been like that with you mounting me. I like it but I noticed it was becoming a pattern, so is there something you need from me? Do we need to go out and fly?" He was suddenly blushing. "What is it?"

 

He sank back down, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts and said something. The words were lost.

 

"What?" she asked, prodding his shoulder until he answered clearly.

 

Kalec propped himself up on his elbows. His hands slid under her back and shoulders. "It's just about spring," he said and there was something young and vulnerable in his expression now. She reached up to his face again, stroking his cheek.

 

"Yes?" she prompted.

 

"Our nests were due from late spring into mid summer," he explained quietly. "But right around now is when we'd be  _ making  _ the nests due the following year."

 

Jaina blinked then she smiled and stifled a giggle. It was dragon breeding season. She didn't say it out loud but he'd followed her thought process. He huffed and looked away. Jaina touched his face so he looked at her again. She didn't mean to tease, but it had caught her by surprise. She was still young enough to bleed on the monthly cycle (more or less) and so she was familiar with occasionally inconvenient biology. This was more than that though.

 

"The desire is still there even if the nests aren't?" she asked gently.

 

The sober sadness lurking under his expression surfaced. "Yes. It used to be a time of relaxation and celebration. But now," he trailed off, shaking his head.

 

A comforting croon rose from her and she stroked fingers through his hair. "Last year you were on your own. I'm sorry. I wasn't terribly pleasant then," she said, changing the topic away from whelps and the great sorrow of the dragonflights. 

 

"It-" He huffed a laugh and when he looked back at her, his eyes were smouldering and intense. "Do you have  _ any  _ idea how hard it was not to fly to Pandaria and find you?" he asked. "Even though we hadn't been intimate yet and we were a bit more distant then, all I could think about was you. Spending time with you." He made an urgent little noise and pressed his face to the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.

 

How different might she have felt if she'd not held him far away then? Could she have started onto a better path sooner? Kalec had been courtly and polite with her before they'd slept together and she'd never doubted he cared for her -- even if she'd not particularly cared for herself -- but he'd kept his distance. The distance was gone now, replaced with soft, playful caring that invited her to be joyous too. He  _ flirted _ and damn if she didn't find him devastating when he did. She could hear the heated tension and longing in his voice and shivered. Would he have been such a devastating flirt with her then? She found it likely.

 

Jaina had to clear her throat before she could speak. "Oh," she finally said. "Is it-" she cleared her throat again as his hands went wandering, "-is it always this intense?" she asked. Jaina wasn't certain if her past self would have been able to handle Kalec like this, when all of his considerable intellect and talent, and yes, love, was focused on her and her alone. It would have been terrifying to the Jaina of a year ago. The Jaina of the present day still sometimes found it unbelievable, but she was learning how to tell that inner voice to shut the hell up.

 

Kalec's laugh was deep and resonant, his pain receding and directing her from her own sad thoughts. "Some seasons are worse than others," he admitted, rising over her. "This year has been fairly bad now that I think about it." He brushed her hair back from her face, one finger trailing down her cheek. "This year I have you."

 

She and stroked her hand down his arm. "And I am your prime consort," she assured, hoping that would take away the last of the pain in his eyes. It felt good to see him cheer up, his joy was infectious, but it made her feel equally good to have something secure, a safe harbor from the storm of politics and war.

 

He made a noise that was deep and growling and utterly male. His grin was part leer and all smug. Jaina smirked at this primal part of her beloved and the bit of her that now matched responded with a feeling of smugness.

 

"I admit that may have something to do with it." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, sweetly, gently, at odds with the large, rough growl. "And now I'm aware of it I can stop pestering you."

 

Jaina pouted. "Do you have to? I rather liked being ravished." She did. Kalec always looked after her needs and feelings even when he was at his most intense. The joyful element of play in his seduction and flirting invited her to do the same and there was laughter amid the intimacy. Somehow that added an emotional release to the physical.

 

He snorted, eyes narrowing and she grinned, knowing she was playing with fire. She soothed a hand down the side of his face again, not quite ready to lose his attention to more bedroom romping. "Maybe we could take some time? A day or two just for us?" Illsudira was taking some time off and Jaina had honestly been a tiny bit jealous.

 

" _ You _ need a  _ vacation _ not me pawing at you like a drake barely out of his first century."

 

But what if Jaina wanted him to paw at her like that? She smiled and let her hand travel down his shoulder and arm. "Actually it sounds nice. Just you and me and someplace quiet. The cabin? Maybe I could get some reading in." She said conversationally and smiled impishly when he snorted a laugh. 

 

Jaina touched the side of his face brushing her thumb across his cheek. "I don't mind being there for you," she assured him. "Isn't this what I should be doing? What we should be doing for one another were we both of your people? Are you not my prime consort as well?"

 

"Yes," he confirmed and the possessiveness in the word sent a shiver down her spine. He was hers just as much as she was his. It felt  _ so good _ to have a place like that with someone else. Secure. Safe.

 

"I probably can't take very long but we could take some time," she offered. And it would be very nice to spend some time in the cabin on Theramore he'd had made for her. They'd only been able to get out there for short weekends. It was barely furnished. 

 

Maybe she could give up a week. It would be good to invest some time in their relationship, too. There had been forward progress on getting some sort of peace talks going - her free time could very shortly be gone entirely. 

 

Maybe she could take a little bit more than a week.

 

And... They had promised themselves to one another in a sort of dragon style-marriage. If they'd been human there would have been a wedding and honeymoon. The evening they'd spent together had been close and intimate - while different than the wedding she'd expected to have, she wouldn't have traded it. It was a special, private moment all  _ their  _ own. The wedding she would have had with Arthas would have been large, extravagant and full of stuffy pageantry with her at the center of everything and all eyes from the human kingdoms, and possibly beyond, turned towards her. The very thought made her back itch a bit now as it had then.

 

Perhaps, though, it would be nice to have a little bit of a honeymoon. Two weeks, maybe. Had she ever taken so much time for herself? She couldn't think of a time that wasn't around the winter holiday season when practically everyone was also taking time off and much of the world shut down.

 

"I would love that," he said, drawing her from her thoughts. 

 

"I would too, honestly." She sighed. "I was just trying to recall the last time I'd taken any sort of time for myself that wasn't around the winter holidays."

 

"And?"

 

She winced. "Never."

 

Kalec snorted another laugh. "Well, we're going to need to change that. I love you and I understand and respect your dedication to Dalaran, the Kirin Tor and the greater politics of Azeroth, but I also think you need to make yourself a priority." He frowned, self reflecting. "Which means I should give you some space, too."

 

"Not on your life," Jaina said reaching up to tap his nose lightly. "If I am to be master of my own time then I'd like to spend that time with you." She ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling a bit more serious. "You are a priority for me.  _ We  _ are. It's very easy for me not to make space for us." It was easy because then she didn't need to live with her problems and her own pain and she could continue looking at other things. Yu'len had told her not to avoid her troubles. She'd be offended by the suggestion initially, but some of that came from how accurate the mind-healer was. It hasn't always been like that, though.

 

"I wasn't exactly good about taking time before Theramore," she mused aloud as the thought occurred. "But I was better than I am now." Her hands stilled on his arms. She worked too much, spent too much time on the management of magic - what she needed was to spend more time in the joy of it. Jaina looked up at him. "We could both do research? Or... You could teach me more? I know it's an imposition on you and your time-"

 

He swooped down and silenced her with a searing kiss. It was long and demanding and left her breathless afterwards. "Teaching you what I know of magic is  _ never  _ an imposition," he said. His eyes were glowing in the dim light of the bedroom.

 

Jaina's toes curled and she shuddered. She could feel the sheer weight of his age, power and experience and the intensity of his feelings.. And damn if it wasn't exciting her. A lot.

 

She pulled him down for another kiss, his growing interest hard against her thigh. "How long do these feelings last?" She asked between shorter kisses.

 

"A few weeks." Another kiss as he shifted over her on the bed. "But I'll take whatever time you're willing to give."

 

"What I am willing to give," she said as she hooked a leg over his hip, "will probably be less than I can." She broke another kiss off with a wordless sound as he stroked a inquisitive fingers over her center and finding her slick with interest and the remains of their last encounter. "But whatever time I have is yours."

 

Eventually they both slept well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation preparation. Also dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RhadgarKhadgar, cristinaafaye, Ryuujin, Tamara, jep0723, Inksinger, illidaddy1008, allie, and SnowBeary for the comments on chapter 1!

If Jaina had a more paranoid mind, she might have been a bit more suspicious when the others on the Council agreed she should also have some time off. She'd not even put up a token defense because she was looking forward to some time for just her and Kalec. It wasn't just for the sake of her personal relationship though.

The return of the Horde to Dalaran had been... intense. Cleaning up the aftermath of the unrest in the city and the attempted assassination in Draenor had consumed much of her time and it hadn't been easy. It had been an emotional struggle as much as a political one.

Then on the heels of _that_ crisis she'd helped to infiltrate Highmaul and save an annoying black whelp - and had wandered into a new and especially painful emotional minefield. Somehow old pains she's set aside had grown new teeth when Varian had unleashed them on her. The unexpected attack from a friend had left her open to deeper pain than if it had been an insult throw at her in the street.

She and Varian were on speaking terms now though. Varian had been allowing Anduin more opportunities to grow - all under supervision, of course. And Anduin was forging ahead in his own plans. Jaina had kept herself at a distance which was painful but necessary. Anduin and Varian needed to build trust in one another again and she needed Varian's trust and support. Anduin still sought her advice, but instead of dropping in he'd begun to send her letters. He had been sending many letters too, which stole some of the sting of the imposed distance.

An unexpected benefit of Jaina and Varian's fight then reconciliation had been a Varian Wrynn even more committed and involved in the peaceful plans Anduin was making. Jaina knew it was Varian's way of making up to her as much as it was a way for him to both ride herd on his son and teach him, but it was patching things up between them.

Varian had also come to understand some of her frustration when he'd been the one playing the part of warhawk. Now that she and Varian were on the same side of the debate once more, Genn and Tyrande were proving to be the difficult blocks to progress and their immobility had slowed down the dwarves. Varian was finding them to be as frustrating as she had once found _him_. She couldn't help the small smile of rueful amusement at the turn of events.

 _He_ could handle the other Alliance leaders and was quite welcome to do so. She'd done her part and was reaching out to groups such as the Cenarion Circle and the Earthen Ring. She'd hoped to reach out to Alexstrasza, but the queen had been busy with some matter of great importance to her flight. Jaina had been able to set up a meeting a couple weeks. Now with the context of the spring season Jaina wondered if the queen was spending time with loved ones as well. Jaina hoped she was -- Alexstrasza deserved to be loved and cared for in whatever form that might take for her now.

The dissolution of the Silver Covenant had been the largest issue in the city proper. She had shouldered the bulk of that work because she'd needed to politically, but it had added to her lengthy list of important and large things to handle.

Things had finally settled in Dalaran, though. Draenor was in a building state and Illsudira had left an efficient command team in charge while she took some time for herself before they committed to Blackrock. Blackrock would be a harder nut to crack than Highmaul.

Jaina was due some time. Modera had used Jaina's own logic in convincing Illsudira to take a break - this might not only be the best time, it might be the _only_ time. That more than anything had released Jaina from any small lingering feelings of guilt for taking time. Her personal life needed time and attention as well.

She sent a note to Kalec that she would shortly be free to go on an actual vacation and then turned to the rest of the day's work. The sooner that was done, the sooner she would be free to go home to the one she loved. Starting tomorrow afternoon she would be free of duties and obligations.

* * *

Kalec up from his book and over at Jaina's note and smiled. She was wonderful for putting up with and indulging him. The spring seasons were always easier when he didn't have a mate. Sure at the peak of the season he'd rubbed a few out, what unmated dragon didn't? The season had crept up on him again, though. So much had changed in the past year. So many good things.

He took a breath in, satisfied with life and sighed out. The subtle jasmine scent in the soap Jaina used was ever present in their home. Kalec had no idea what was in it otherwise but it made her hair soft and shiny. He loved running his hands through her long moonlight locks. And down her sides. She'd completed her training with Modera and had gained some muscle tone from running with her, but swimming with him as a dragon had toned it just a bit more giving her strong legs and thighs some additional definition. Kalec shifted in his seat and set the book aside, thinking about those thighs wrapped around him, the way they felt under his fingers. Or her rear. The muscle gain hadn't turned the curves he selfishly loved into hard planes. He liked the way she felt under him. It had translated into her dragon form as well as she exercised the transformation, gaining strength and stamina as she learned to fly. Kalec took a breath, trying to get the beginnings of his erection to go away, but all he could smell was _her_.

 _Damn_ , but he had it bad this year.

Kalec rose and went looking for his mate. Talking to her would scratch the itch until she came home and the cool walk outside would help, surely.

He found her in her office, the afternoon sun sliding fingers of light into the room. Her hair curled slightly at the ends as it fell down in waves he wanted to run his hands through. The top she wore was low cut, exposing the curves of her breasts. Breasts were something he'd come to love as well. The way they were soft in his hands and full and heavy and how they gave her whole figure gentle curves.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling. The smile reached her eyes and lit her up. "Get my note?"

"I- uh, hi, I mean yes. I did." He found himself smiling. Yes. Being here in her presence was enough. He felt the tension leave his body. "Mind if I stay and read?"

Jaina's smiled widened. "Not at all. I shouldn't be too long. Then we can plan what to do," she said, the smile becoming a full grin. Kalec found himself grinning as well. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning to get some things settled with Modera, Karlain and Ansirem, but then I'll be free."

He took a seat and conjured his book. They'd be free to go flying together. Then maybe they could work on their home in Theramore. There was something very satisfying about the idea of furnishing the home that meant so much to her, during the spring. It wasn't a proper nest but then that-

Kalec set the thought and accompanying pain aside. He was where he was. He was loved and loved in return. It was good to make a home with her. He liked the sea and their neighbors there and it was quiet. In Theramore she was most like herself when they'd first met. And she continued to _heal_ more as she saw the life return to her home. That was something she still needed and it felt _good_ he could be part of that process. He'd felt so adrift and helpless when she'd been drowning in darkness.

He looked up at Jaina. She was focused on her work once more, one hand idly twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she bit her lower lip. Her very kissable lips.

Kalec focused back on his book. He had no idea what the book was about. A novel of some sort. He sighed and went back to the beginning but his thoughts kept drifting. The new space in Theramore was so welcoming. It wasn't that Kalec disliked Dalaran but there was much here that reminded him of the Nexus. It was a city of mages but unlike the Nexus this place was alive. Theramore reminded him much more of their territory in Azsuna. Both there and in Theramore was growth out of tragedy. He would need to attend to the Nexus eventually but as much as Jaina found healing in Theramore, he did as well. Yes, perhaps this summer he could encourage some of the drakes or younger adults to come visit. A few were thinking about Dalaran which was an immense relief to him, but some might find Theramore easier. There were a fair number of green dragons in and out already and there was something very pleasant about the tree.

Papers shuffled and he looked up.

Jaina flipped a page and continued to read, one hand making notes on a piece of paper. There were several small stacks on her desk. Her broad desk. She was leaned forward a little, offering an oddly tantalizing view of her bust. There was something intriguing about her chest. It was likely the slight influence of the shape he wore translating it into the features he understood. But he also like the way she sighed and smiled when he loved her. The way she would relax and shed the worries that weighed her down, the sounds she made when he touched her there, the way her breasts bounced when she rode him.

Kalec looked away and started the page again, shifting in his seat. This body's external genitals were more annoying to keep in control than his natural set. All of that was internal and it was much easier to keep an erection contained. Or maybe he just had more practice in that shape.

Jaina sighed at something she was reading and he looked over. She'd adjusted her seat and now had both elbows on the desk as she considered the document before her. Kalec wondered what she'd look like braced against the desk while he took her-

Kalec tore his eyes away from Jaina, closing them. He took a slow breath in then out. _Norgannon's beard_ he really was just as bad as a drake in his first spring. All he wanted to do was hold her. Touch her. Maybe taste her. But she was trying to work. He didn't want to embarass or bother her.

He looked over again. She caught him this time and smiled gently, unaware of the thoughts in his head. Jaina leaned back in her chair, stylus in hand. "What?"

Kalec rose from his seat and gestured, closing the office door with a quick burst of magic. He crossed the room to her in a few long strides coming around to her side of the desk. She turned her seat. Kalec went down to his knees before her, resting his head in her lap, hands on her hips.

"Kalec?" she called, concerned.

"I'm sorry. I'm bothering you."

"You don't bother me. Are you well?" she asked. Her hands went into his hair and he relaxed under her gentle touch.

"I'm not sick," he answered, eyes falling closed as she petted away the tension. He was greater than his more base instincts. "It's just the season. Humans don't have to deal with this, do they?"

"No," she murmured, amused but sympathetic. "Some young men might _claim_ they will die if they don't but they're just being whiny, immature idiots." She rested a hand against his cheek. "You are none of those things, love," she reassured.

One of his hands had had crept up her sides. He'd hardly even realized it until he was slipping under the top she wore. In the summer she'd likely be wearing one of the midriff baring outfits she preferred in the warmer months. He loved those because he could touch her soft skin when he put an arm around her waist. But today she was wearing a full, breezy blouse in some sort of silken fabric that felt marvelous as he ran a hand over the material, warmed by her skin. She was also wearing a long skirt today. His other hand had gone under her skirt and was skimming up her leg. Kalec realized what he was doing and stopped.

Leaving his hands where they were, he looked up at her. Here on his knees before her, he had the most wonderful idea. She was just the perfect height for him to explore if he pushed up her skirt and got rid of her undergarments. Jaina's hands in his hair stilled and there was a blush on her cheeks as she realized the same thing. She resumed petting his hair.

"Can you give me a couple hours? I should be done by dinner," she asked. He could see the idea had some appeal. They both knew it would be very improper for him to please her at her desk.

They both knew it wouldn't stop there.

Kalec leaned back on his heels. "I should leave and let you get work done."

Jaina leaned forward, capturing his face in her hands. "Love," she said, "This isn't a burden. You aren't annoying me. If you were getting in the way of getting anything done, I'd have asked you to wait for me at home."

Kalec leaned into her touch. When she kissed him, it was sweet. He began to fall into the kiss and let it become something more heated but Jaina pushed him away with a hand.

"A few hours?" she asked, her voice a little rough.

Kalec sat back. "Right. Yes. I'll just- I'll be around."

There was a bit of color in Jaina's cheeks and she was smiling but she was right; her office was not the right place to do all of the wonderful things he wished to do with her. "Five minutes," she confirmed.

Kalec got up and went for a walk. The cool air of Dalaran helped him clear his head, but he still stayed out of public for a few minutes. Walking briskly through the streets also helped.

It was embarrassing. He'd not been hit by the season this badly in _centuries_ , and while it was a shared experience for his race, adults were supposed to have a shred of decorum. Youngsters could make fools of themselves, not adults. Though newly mated dragons did as well.

He fell into the latter category, though, didn't he? The thought brought a smile to his face and a bit of a spring to his step. And it had been awhile since he'd shared the season with another. And... There had been something of a pall cast over springtime for his people since Deathwing's fall.

It had once been a joyful, casual time. No one did work even if they weren't feeling the springtime rut. What was the point when so many of your friends and neighbors were busy? Some pairs would go off on their own to have some fun or to start their new clutches. Others would be preparing for the imminent arrival of their new hatchlings.

Kalec's pace slowed a bit as that knowledge reasserted itself. During Malygos's war the spring season has been more subdued, but it had happened. The first, glorious springtime he had been Aspect, he had _felt_ the new dragons joining the flight. Each nest hatching had sent a little frisson of awareness down his spine before it settled into the general awareness he had of the rest of the fight. He'd been woken out of sleep by the very first, unsure what it was he was experiencing. then it had happened again and again. By the third nest he'd begun to understand what he was feeling. Kalec wondered, not for the first time, how Malygos could have been inert through that experience, year after year.. He felt pity for the lost leader, and sadness. How terrible for him that even that basic joy had been lost on him in his growing madness? Even with their Aspect absent, life had gone on for the Blue Flight.

And now it didn't.

Kalec's pace slowed to a halt at the corner of the street. He leaned back against the building and watched the people around him. As always it was bittersweet. The people of Dalaran were full of life and promise and future. They were mostly mages, delving into the wonders of the Arcane, testing themselves and their limits, learning and growing. It was something else Jaina and he had in common, a thing they didn't talk about too often. Yet he understood her and she him. Kalec's people were not dead yet but it was only a matter of time. Jaina's people on Theramore were so much violet ash and memory. But life went on and they were part of it here in this city. Jaina was seeing new growth on Theramore. Kalec decided he needed to spur his people into their new role as teachers, and friends, of those who would replace them. Perhaps Dalaran wouldn't hurt as much if he could see some of the same growth and healing in his people as Jaina saw in Theramore.

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He could smell chocolate and baked goods. It was a most welcome distraction. Jaina loved sweets. Kalec loved them more, but she had favorites she enjoyed. If they were going to spend time on Theramore then they'd need to bring provisions. Something sweet.

Shopping was a welcome distraction. Jaina more or less let him handle all the cooking. She could cook well enough, but had a terrible habit of becoming distracted. Kalec enjoyed the cooking and baking - it was a bit like alchemy, only less volatile and you generally came away with something delicious in the end. He bought provisions for them for a week in Theramore. While they might go hunting together, Jaina preferred the taste of cooked meat.

Shopping done, he made a quick trip to the cabin to stock their larder icebox. The chocolate covered fruit and caramel apples would be a wonderful dessert tomorrow night. He was tempted to keep them in Dalaran but had other ideas for the evening. Since he was already there he went about setting up for their stay. The bed made, kitchen stocked, and wood brought in for the greatroom's fireplace, Kalec returned home.

* * *

When Jaina returned home, Kalec swept her off her feet, quite literally. It did not take all that much convincing to get her to agree to dinner out. The inn Kalec had chosen had good beer, good food and good music. As usual, Jaina was initially a little reluctant to dance, but she agreed and soon forgot her reservations. He wondered if the hesitence stemmed from the same place her dislike of balls came from or not. If it was, then like the balls he'd give her only good memories from now on.

Dancing with Jaina was wonderful fun and the beer was excellent. Between sets they found a quieter part of the little garden and talked.

Jaina's cheeks were flushed from the beer as much as the dancing. The smattering of freckles stood out on her cheeks. Her hair had a few tangles from the twirling spins. Kalec gently groomed those while she drank from her newly refilled stein. Jaina looked radiant in the soft strings of lights and early spring moon, but he kept his hands largely to himself. She set her drink down on the tall table and leaned in to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is your next project?"

"Project?" she asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"Like the necklace," he said, nodding to the artifact she was currently wearing. She'd taken to wearing it often.

"Oh!" Jaina frowned thoughtfully. "I should pick something else, shouldn't I?" She touched the leystone in the center, finger rubbing over it's facets idly. "I liked working on this with you. I guess flying with you has sort of taken over as a project."

"You're becoming quite good."

Her blush deepened and she sipped as her drink. "I suppose I'm becoming passable," she said eventually. "Maybe more magic like you know?" Her eyes brightened. "You said you'd teach but that doesn't have to stop after this week. Given all that Anduin, Varian and I are finally working together on something I'm sure I'll have plenty more politics. I'd dearly love to have an ongoing refuge."

He leaned down and kissed her soundly, the hand around her waist tightening. She was the one to break the kiss with a breathless little laugh, turning her head to the side. He kissed the proffered cheek then nipped at her ear then began to kiss her neck. "Kalec!" she laughed, squirming a bit as he hit the tickling areas. Makers but he loved to hear her laugh. He didn't bother stopping the contented snort as he pressed another kiss to her temple then drained the last of his stein. He made a slow grab for hers, which she held out of his reach with a playful growl of warning.

Jaina finished her stein, drinking it down all at once, her head tilting back to expose her throat. Kalec was suddenly mesmerized by the sight of her. She set the stein down with a thump and wiped the corner of her mouth with a knuckle, looking up at him through long lashes. She smirked, putting a finger under his jaw and closing his gaping mouth.

"Uhm-"

"Kul Tiran," she said, her voice odd somehow. "We swim like fish and can _drink_ like them too." She grabbed his hand. "Dance with me?"

Kalec grinned and let her lead him back out among the dancers celebrating their working week's end.

He would have stayed out all night with her, laughing and dancing, but reality asserted itself. Jaina declined to join him for the last two beers he had, choosing instead water and juice.

"Unlike some of us, I still have to make an appearance in public tomorrow," she said, her gait a trifle unsteady. She thumped a finger on his chest to make her point. "Modera would never let me live it down if I showed up to the meeting hung over, and I don't want to be late because I want to leave," she said.

Jaina wound her arm into his and leaned on him heavily as they walked back through the quiet streets of Dalaran. Her words had been strangely accented sometimes during the evening. He wasn't entirely certain why. He tried to recall if he'd ever seen her drink as much as she had this evening and couldn't think of a time. Perhaps that was why? He looked down to ask but stopped. Jaina's head rested on his shoulder as they walked, her arm still would through his, the other holding on as well. She wore a relaxed, almost sleepy expression, the lines of tension gone. The silence between them was quiet and pleasant. Kalec decided it was a question for another time.

Jaina, sleepy though she was, insisted on drinking water in an attempt to ward off a hangover the next day. Kalec had never had one of these "hangovers" the younger races complained of. He'd also only be truly drunk less than a dozen times in the last few millennia. It had been easy to drink to silly inebriation when he'd been a drake and was far, far smaller than he was now. He hadn't indulged too often, but once his growth spurt into becoming an adult had kicked in, he'd grown. And grown. And then it had become very hard to feel anything but mildly warm when he drank alcohol.

Kalec was drawn from his musing as Jaina returned from their ensuite bathroom. She'd put on one of Kalec's favorite nightgowns. It was a pale shade of blue, brushed the tops of her thighs, had a little cinch under the bust and was some sort of incredibly soft fabric. Jaina had worn more intentionally enticing things to bed and he'd enjoyed removing them from her, but secretly he loved this one the most. She gave him a sleepy smile as she climbed into bed. Jaina snuggled up close as he slipped further down under the covers. She sighed out, long and contented, her head on the pillows, one arm draped across his chest.

He'd already decided that he'd keep his hands to himself this evening - to prove to himself he could more than anything. It was just as well, Jaina was already asleep seconds after her head hit the pillows. Chuckling, he waved off the lights, pressed a goodnight kiss to her forehead then settled in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation finally gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gasel, Thesseli, Ryuujin, MSG1000, illidaddy1008, jep0723, TheObsidianWarlock, and tty6 for the comments!

"And that brings me to the next shipment of supplies bound for Draenor," Karlain said, flipping over the top page in the stack before him.

 

Jaina glanced at the time as she turned her page. The meeting was running overtime, but only by a few min- well- Half an hour now. They were nearly through Karlain's logistics report and the other mage was going at a steady clip - not so much because of Jaina's schedule but because he was a naturally efficient soul. A knock on her office door drew everyone's attention.

 

"That's probably Kalec. I'll tell him we'll be done in-" she thumbed through the remaining pages, "half an hour?" There was a round of murmured assent as she rose from the table. Jaina opened the door, smiling when she saw Kalec on the other side.

 

Before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers in a hungry kiss. He walked her into the office then held her up against the wall. Nimble fingers began to tease at the edge of her top, brushing along the skin of her stomach. Jaina was stunned for a moment. She pushed him back with a hand. "Kalec!" she said, half laughing half gasping. He smirked at her and leaned in for another kiss, growling as he cupped her head in one hand, the other braced by her head against the wall.

 

"Morning, Kalec," Modera said, her voice dry as the deserts of Tanaris.

 

Kalec froze for a horrified second then winced, the hand on Jaina's face dropping away to hang at his side. "Hello, Modera."

 

Jaina cleared her throat and pushed him back, taking a few steps away from the wall. "I'm not quite finished with my meetings, yet. We're running a bit late. I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sorry," Kalec murmured for her alone. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

 

"I'm- I'll be fine. It's nothing," Jaina said.

 

"Jaina," Modera called over, her tone stern. 

 

Jaina froze this time, her cheeks heating with embarrassment she didn't want to feel. Kalec quietly mouthed "sorry".

 

"Go. Scram."

 

The embarrassment flashed into sudden anger. She could do her job! She wasn't some silly, besotted, flighty girl-

 

"Jaina, we've kept you over time," Modera said, unaware or ignoring any outward signs of emotion. "This isn't anything that you need to be present for. Karlain will see all the supplies get where we need them to be, Khadgar has things handled on Draenor, Ansirem will ride herd on the political bits and I'll make sure no one kills us all while you're gone." 

 

Modera frowned at her, eyes narrow. "You haven't taken a day's vacation in your life that wasn't a global holiday. Even I've done that once or twice. Go, or I'll toss you both off the side of the city myself." She was already rising and collecting her pages of reports, Ansirem and Karlain following suit so they could take the meeting elsewhere.

 

Jaina remained where she was as the other mages failed out ahead of Modera. The elder mage stopped by Jaina and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Her expression was likewise softer. The sudden anger Jaina had been feeling dissolved away. "You gave us until noon and it is half past. I think you've been generous enough. Go. Light knows you finally beat us into some sort of functional management team." Modera rolled her eyes expressively. "Enjoy some time off. Kalec's been remarkably patient with the lot of us keeping you after hours."

 

Jaina huffed a little half-laugh. "I bow to your superior logic, Archmage."

 

Modera smirked. "As you should. Now get."

 

Jaina closed and locked her office once Modera had left. Kalec, who'd been silently radiating shame continued his quiet, awkward feet shuffling and not quite meeting her eyes. Once Modera was out out earshot, he let loose with a flood of apologies. Jaina placed a hand on his chest and he fell silent.

 

"You were expecting I would be done, but please don't let it get the better of you again."

 

"Never! I-"

 

She silenced him but leaning up and kissing him gently, her free hand cupping the side of his cheek. Jaina sank back to her heels and grinned up at him through her lashes, feeling a bit devious. "At least not in public," she amended.

 

Kalec cleared his throat then nodded. "Right. Yes." He smiled tentatively and Jaina took his hand. 

 

"Come on," she said, pulling him behind her as she opened a portal to Theramore.

 

The appeared just outside of the new center of town in the publicly designated area for mages to teleport in from. Jaina could have gone directly home but she wanted to take the walk. They'd just missed some rain by perhaps an hour or two, she judged by the thick purple clouds rolling out to sea and damp ground. It was a bit colder than she'd expected so she conjured a cloak then took Kalec's arm.

 

The walk back was silent except for the muted, rhythmic roar of the surf and intermittent cries of sea birds. The wind shook the branches of the pines that lined the path to their home and showed them with droplets. The air was clear and smelled good, with just a small hint of salt spray. The road, a new addition just prior to winter, ended and became a slightly muddy gravel path as it wound through the trees towards their home.

 

Jaxi Sparkshine was tending to a new garden, the ground already cleared and little raises boxes set up for planting. To one side she had a number of cages and stakes and a pallet of seedlings ready to be planted beside a few ornamental plants already in the ground. Jaina and she waved to one another as the couple passed by.

 

Jaina breathed in then out. "Would a starlight rose survive here?" she asked Kalec. After she'd gotten over her surprise at seeing a live one, Kalec had shown her more in the wild. They were plentiful enough in Azsuna, though not as numerous as a magic colored, fragrant flower, fittingly named Aetheril. Suramar was just lousy with the delicate roses though, and for the first time Jaina had noticed that some of the dragons in Azsuna kept small flowerboxes in or near their roosting places containing both species as well as many others.

 

"Possibly," Kalec said. "I don't know much about keeping plants but you could ask in Azsuna. Or, actually, Vendira may know."

 

"Vendira.... Oh, she was the green who asked for permission to have a more permanent residence here a couple months ago." Wendel Sparkshine had made a portal for the dragon to Dalaran. Jaina had been surprised, and if she was being truthful, a little bit unnerved, seeing what at first glance looked like a Zandalari waiting for her outside of the Violet Citadel. The dragon had been polite but...

 

"Mmmhmm." Kalec nodded. "She's the one who asked me about courting non-dragons," he said at the same time Jaina said, "It felt like she was challenging me a little bit- What?"

 

"What do you mean challenging?

 

"She's courting non-dragons?" Jaina asked. "You hadn't mentioned that."

 

"I hadn't? I thought for sure I had, but back to this challenge, was she threatening you?"

 

"I swear you haven't," Jaina said holding up a hand. "As for her, it wasn't an outright statement if that is what you are asking. It's more..." Jaina trailed off as she tried to find the words that could best describe the short meeting. "She was far, far more direct than I am used to experiencing from green dragons. Assertive but with an edge if that makes any sense. The handful Ysera has sent in the past have been.... Aloof or carefee? She was.... Intense and direct. She had a restless energy I've never really experienced from a green."

 

"Ah," Kalec said, nodding. "I got that too, so I think that's just how she is. She's been a longtime liaison with druids of the younger races as I understand it, particularly those who shapeshift into moonsabers. She said this is the first time she's been interested enough to take on consorts, though."

 

"I wonder if that's part of it then," Jaina mused. "So what did you tell her, Mister Expert?" Jaina asked, arching a wry brow.

 

Kalec huffed a laugh, a little bit of color brushing his cheeks. "I never claimed to be an expert."

 

"No, but you've apparently been  _ acclaimed  _ one," she countered, poking him in the ribs.

 

He caught her poking hand with his free hand and tightened their linked elbows so she couldn't continue her assault. "I said that she needed to be mindful of the culture they come from and that they probably have a very different view of things than she does and it can come up unexpectedly. But they have a lot of shared things. Lean on those. And talk."

 

Jaina smiled and found herself even blushing a little as Kalec spoke, her heart doing unexpected  little flip flops. He'd ben watching her as he recounted his advice, his voice soft. Jaina leaned against his side.

 

"Not too bad?" he asked.

 

"No. I think it's very good advice," she said. The path curved and their home came in to view. Kalec had clearly been here earlier as the window shutters were open and there was smoke curling from the fireplace in the great room. It wasn't quite home, but it was beginning to feel like it could be soon. She tugged her hands out of his, poked his side then sprinted away with a bubbling laugh, kicking her shoes off and banishing the cloak back to her closet as she went. Kalec grunted in surprise then followed after her with a playful growl.

 

Jaina ran, darting between the trunks if the trees and beneath the drooping branches of pine. He caught her and she laughed more, tugging him into an impromptu dance under the trees. Kalec's intense, heated expression softened. He held her close as he twirled her around, humming a tune that sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Jaina laughed as she was swung around. The dance was fun but flying would be so much better. She pulled away but kept his hand in hers, drawing him towards their little secluded cove with the small strip of beach. There was space there she could shrug out of her dress and shape shift.

 

Kalec stopped in his tracks and pulled her close. Jaina's carefree joy bled away as she picked up on Kalec's wariness. He put an arm around her shoulder and scanned the sky.

 

"What?"

 

"I thought..." he shook his head. "Thought something was circling. Must have been a bird," Kalec said as he relaxed. He turned glittering eyes and an impish grin on her.

 

Jaina yelped and raced away a bare second before he grabbed for her, heading for the beach. Kalec laughed and followed close on her heels. She splashed into the sea. The water was cold but not unpleasant, though it did weigh her dress down suddenly.  Not quite willing to just dive into the water, Jaina took great splashing strides away from Kalec, hauling her dress up so she could run. She contemplated just dismissing the garment when Kalec caught her. They both tumbled into the water in a heap with  big splashes. Before she could get away or shift shape and fly away, Kalec had grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. Jaina squealed in surprise then laughed as he began to march up the bank, heading back towards the house.

 

"Kalec!"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Put me down!" she protested.

 

"In a minute," he said casually. He blinked between one step and the next and they were suddenly at the foot of the cabin's short set of stairs up to the porch. Disoriented, Jaina gripped what she could reach and ended up with one hand on his belt, the other braced against his rear - which, well, that wasn't bad at all. Smirking, she smacked his ass.

 

"Put me down!" she demanded again, laughing.

 

"In a second," he said, chuckling. She heard the door open then she was being carried through the delightfully warm cabin towards the bedroom. Tingling spellwork washed over her body, drying the seawater. Then Kalec dumped her down into the center of the bed. She rose onto her elbows with indignant amusement as he looked down at her, pleased with himself.

 

Kalec gestured, closing the curtains then igniting the heating element in the small hearth before crawling onto the bed after her. He leaned down, giving her soft, sweet kisses. Jaina sank back into the bedding with a little hum. Kalec rubbed his nose against hers then nuzzled the side of her face. He trailed more soft, unhurried kisses along her jaw then down her neck, over her collarbone then down between the valley of her breasts.

 

"I thought we might go flying," Jaina mused. The idea still had some appeal but far less than it had five minutes ago.

 

Kalec made a contemplative noise. "Maybe later." He kissed the rounded top of one breast then the other before beginning to undo the catch that held her blouse closed. "After all, I have you right here."

 

Jaina shivered under his touch. "That so?" she asked archly.

 

He smiled and kissed her bare stomach. "You aren't trying to leave." He kissed further down, brushing his lips over the top of her skirt. "You could if you wanted to."

 

She knew he would stop if she wished, if she felt he was being too insistent on bedding her; kind, thoughtful lover. "I know, love. I don't want to leave." She helped him remove the skirts then settled into the bedding.

 

"I'm glad." He leaned back and undid the clasps of the vest and shirt he wore. Jaina watched openly as the muscles of his chest and shoulders flexed in the simulated firelight of the hearth. The pants came off next revealing the very fine legs and rear among other delights. Kalec joined her on the bed again, leaving a trail of light, soft kisses on his way back up her body.  "I like being here with you, beloved."

 

She reached up and caressed the side of his face with one hand the other stroking along his chest. They kissed, slowly savoring the quiet moment which settled around them. Wandering hands skimmed over soft skin, touching and caressing. The room was silent save for soft sighs and quietly murmured words for the rest of the afternoon and into early evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mouse, Tamara, Thesseli, illidaddy1008, Budgiebum, jep0723, Ryuujin for the lovely comments 
> 
> folks who have read my tumblr may recognize some of this chapter. I wrote a version of this awhile ago with this point in the story in mind :)

The air smelled like jasmine.

 

Jasmine and stir-fry greenery and flowing water and people. So many people. Kalec was surrounded on by a semi-circle of people of every description. Some he recognized, like Alexstrasza, Nozdormu, Khadgar, Modera, Tyrande Whisperwind, Baine Bloodhoof and Vol'jin. Some it took a moment - older siblings he'd hardly known but had respected, now long dead. He saw his first teachers, clutchmates he'd not thought about in years as life had taken them in different directions, most to the shadowlands. His new students were in the crowd along with the mages he saw on a semi-regular basis. So  _ many  _ faces he knew. And some he thought he should know but couldn't place. 

 

The tense cluster of humans in green and gold stood with everyone yet apart. Many were touched by strange magic; some of it unpleasant and discordant, the touch of their power dark and oily, some sang with harmony through the aether, their power fierce and joyous. There were shadows among them, perhaps spirits, yet the assembly took no notice of the flickering apparitions which haunted them. He did not know the people at the forefront, silver and gold, fury and laughter, but he felt he should. They were familiar somehow.

 

Others faces and figures were shadowed or indistinct. They were trolls and worgen and humans and dwarves and dragons seated behind the smaller people or in the case of the dragons, sailing in lazy spirals above. One was immense and blue.

 

Senegos? No… not him.

 

His father? No… Perhaps it had been Senegos? Wait, he'd moved, but where-

 

A smaller blue shape with curling horns darted by with a quick grin followed by a blue even bigger and broader than Kalec, his scales several shades more pale. A host of little ones, their scales shimmering in the light, followed their parents. Kalec’s heart lifted on seeing his favorite brother, Pthalogos, Tarecgosa and his nieces and nephews as they'd been as whelps. Most were gone now... Weren't they?

 

"Bet you’re not nervous at all. After all, this is kinda… extra.”

 

Kalec whirled to see Anduin, his hair longer, his eyes nearly as high as Kalec’s own, standing close by. He looked rather regal though his robes were simple and official. A priest of the Light.

 

“ _ I _ am,” the prince admitted. “Haven’t done this before, you know. Still time to ask Queen Moira,” he smiled, perhaps a bit strained.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Kalec said. His words were oddly distant, as if someone else was saying them.

 

A shadow passed overhead and a small black whelp dove out of the sky to land near… Aggra? and Go'el beside her? The whelp turned into his human form and crossed his arms, tapping busy fingers impatiently.

 

Kalec was suddenly aware of tall boughs above him and the great lake beyond the orc couple. His peers, the other Aspects, stood by as well as the same mixed crowd. Across the way was a willowy woman with long golden hair and shining blue eyes. The air smelled of jasmine and magic. The Well of Eternity sang joyously in the back of his head.

 

The winds shifted as the orc couple embraced. Someone behind him muttered. Kalec turned back to find Anduin tugging at his collar. A woman with dark hair and fighting leathers batted his hands away and fixed it for him while another woman in armor laughed quietly. Anduin submitted with a slight scowl. Kalec felt as if he should know these additional people but he did not. The light had shifted from morning to noon. Had it not just been morning? Hadn't there been trees?

 

Had Yu'lon been curled around the tower before, her great muzzle held in her paws as she viewed the gathered crowd? And beside her…

 

“Father?”

 

A massive blue dragon was perched on the wall, his muzzle silvered in age, reflecting the light like snow, his remaining horns resembling deep blue crystal under bands and strands of gold with laugh lines around his golden eyes. Under his wing a smaller, slim blue with dark scales, her legs encrusted with glowing sigils where they were visible under the battle barding, her figure fine and honed like a knife, her eyes the same color has his own, eyes the color of magic, eyes he had not seen in millennia. “Mother?”

 

“What?”

 

Kalec turned back to Anduin. The others were gone. Had there been others? “What?” Kalec asked him.

 

Anduin smiled. “Sorry, I thought you said something. Ah, there’s father and Auntie Jaina.”

 

Kalec turned again and there was a crowd but he couldn’t tell who they were. He didn’t care. They’d become a kaleidoscope of colors and scents and sounds and were utterly irrelevant. There was a vaguely Varian-shaped man in a finely cut tunic striding through the crowd, but Kalec’s eyes were on who he was escorting.

 

The dress was shades of blue with white and silver accents. It had many layers and the clean, sharp structure of Pandaren designs. Her hair flowed, long, white, shimmering and alive, warmed by the bold lock of sunlight remaining at the front and the tiny pink and white flowers woven into a crown. She who was First in Love grinned at him and he felt himself grinning back. Her eyes glowed blue with power that echoed the might of tide and storm.

 

He walked to meet her because it was simply idiotic  _ not  _ to meet her part way so he could be with her sooner. The light and sound of the crowd now circling them fell even more distant. He wished to sing in joy and so he did, sweeping her into a dance. His mate hated to be the center of attention but she laughed at his antics, light, carefree and unburdened as he drew her around to the music that had just begun or perhaps had always been there and he'd just not been paying attention.

 

All the others danced.

 

The skies were full of dragons and cloud serpents and riders on wyverns and gryphons. Modera swept by with a bewildered Varian, Alexstrasza with Chi-Ji, Aysa and a confused Ji, Nozdormi and Siridormi, Ysera with a laughing Khadgar, the other mages of the Council, Astragosa and Farigos, his class of students and Horde and Alliance and druids and shamen and mages and paladins and dragons and mortals. Light shone on them all, keeping away the growing dark as starless night began to fall on the courtyard.

 

Alexstrasza and her sister broke from the dancers and laughed as they raced away like whelps in a game of tag. Despite being full size in their enormous true forms, no one was harmed or knocked down. Ysera tossed her sister something glowing. The red caught it then leapt into the air. She flew until she was lost in the gathering dark above. The crowd stopped dancing and drew close, tense anticipation and trepidation heavy among them.

 

Then the air exploded in fire and light and color and sound in yellow and blue. The fireworks shook his chest and rattled his teeth. The crowd cheered and laughed. Alexstrasza dove from the explosion of light, her wings trailing blue-gold dust. She was followed by so many dragons Kalecgos could not count them all; reds and greens and bronzes and blues and even blacks. They winged away into the darkness, trailing colored lights which swirled in their wake. The stars returned with the moons. The air grew warm and pleasant, the terrifying night subdued.

 

Jaina tucked herself in close to him and nuzzled his chest. She smelled like jasmine.

Kalec tilted her head up and leaned down…

 

Hair.

 

His mouth was full of hair.

 

Sputtering and spitting Kalec leaned back on one arm, looking around in confusion. He was in bed but it wasn't Dalaran - the walls were hewn wood and the curtains across the windows were entirely wrong. Illumination and warmth came from the enchanted fireplace, the flames low and smouldering. Ah. Right. Vacation. Theramore. Time for just the two of them during the spring season. Right.

 

“Hwa?”

 

Jaina rolled over and blinked up at him owlishly. She sat up. She had impressive bed head, her long pale hair mussed and twisted. One thin strap of her nightgown slid off her shoulder. He reached out to fix the strap then groom her hair into place with careful fingers.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured, "I didn't mean to wake you."

 

“S'ok,” she said, smiling sleepily, eyes closed, face turned towards him. “Y'kay?”

 

“I am. Strange dream,” he said, continuing to stroke her head.

 

His First in Love rubbed at her eyes with one hand, yawning. Her nose scrunched when she yawned. She blinked again, looking around then back at him.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked, leaning into his fingers, her eyes falling shut again.

 

Kalec knew if he asked, she would wake up and speak with him, but the last remains of the dream were already evaporating like smoke. It had been confusing but pleasant from what he could recall. He trailed gentle fingers down the side of her face and she smiled up at him, eyes closed in drowsy contentment.

 

“Go back to sleep,” he suggested, leaning down. He kissed her softly then again on her nose. “Back to sleep.”

 

“M'kay,” she said, slipping back under the covers and cuddling against his side.

 

Kalec drew her into his arms, burying his face into her hair intentionally this time. She smelled of jasmine. Kalec fell asleep.

 

* * *

Kalec woke up alone in bed. He blinked in the morning sun and wondered what time it was. Jaina had left the drapes closed for him, but the door to the greatroom was slightly ajar. A thin shaft of light sliced across the room, heralding morning. Jaina was in the kitchen, cooking. He could smell bacon and coffee. Stomach rumbling he got up, put on some loose, comfy pants and padded out to greet Jaina and the morning.

 

He'd been quiet enough she'd not noticed him. She continued to work cook at the stove. She had a book floating beside her. A magic text it looked like. She glanced at it as she idly flipped pancakes on the griddle. Kalec smiled. Their mutual love of learning magic had been one of the first connections they'd made.

 

Jaina smiled over her shoulder at him when she finally noticed him as he entered the kitchen. "Morning."

 

Kalec wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her temple. "Morning. I smell coffee."

 

Jaina chuckled, low, husky and relaxed. She pointed with her turner. "Coffee's in the carafe. breakfast should be done in a few minutes."

 

Kalec kissed her again. "Thank you. It smells good." He poured himself coffee then sat at the table, content to watch his mate cook and let his mind drift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor drops in. Kalec is less than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been very busy! sorry this took so very long.  
> Thank you to Mouse, Ilidaddy1008, Thesseli, Ryuujin, FireGlory, Jep0723 for the lovely comments.

They went flying after breakfast. Clouds heavy with the promise of rain had rolled in from the sea, adding purple and white to the blue of the sky. The clouds, salty air, and crying gulls gave her a feeling of homesickness for a brief moment. With a mental shake, Jaina made the transformation into her dragon shape. She flexed her wings then jumped into the air, rising swiftly.

 

She flew through the clouds, breaking through and finding warm sun and high, chilly winds on the other side. Kalec followed, his massive wings trailing mist. He hovered before her in the air for a moment before folding his wings and diving back through the clouds. Laughing, Jaina dove after him, chasing him through the clouds. They flew in circles, dips and dives, their laughter lost into the wind as often as not. She could not yet match his grace in the air, but she was getting better. Her wings did not snag on the winds as often, her flight straighter and more controlled. This high up she felt free to try dips and dives without fear of crashing. She followed Kalec's example, dancing with him in the skies high above the coast. 

 

* * *

 

Wrathion appeared in the little gated off area for mages to use as a portal space. It was raining lightly. He scowled at the clouds then looked around. There was a stable attached to an inn nearby and a horse was eating grass in the attached paddock. Wrathion could hear the faint sounds of a blacksmith's anvil ringing and the smell of wood-burning fires mixed with the ozone smell of spring rain.

 

"Neseema," he said to the mage beside him, "Get a drink. Note anything interesting you might hear. We'll be back soon."

 

The draenei smirked and bowed her head, her new obsidian and gold replacement horn catching the light. "I will remain," she said. Hefting her staff, she leaned on it as she made her way towards the inn. She walked with a slight limp as she went, but Wrathion was pleased to see it was less than it had been.

 

"Come on," he said to his remaining companion. Right nodded and fell into position behind him.

 

The massive tree had a remarkable impact on the island. Wrathion had some sense that the roots were already deep in the earth but growing deeper. There were odd hollow spaces further out on the edges of his awareness. There were druid lounging about in the distance, so Wrathion concluded they were barrows.

 

Wrathion had seen Theramore from a distance, but he'd never had reason to set foot on the island. Once it had been destroyed, he'd had even less interest in visiting. He'd seen the destruction from afar. He was surprised by how well recovered the island was, but he supposed that was also due to the tree. It was already massive, the branches filled with new leaves and green buds as they stretched out over the center of the island. He glanced askance at it as they walked in the direction he had been informed Kalecgos would be in - some sort of home he and Proudmoore had built on the edge of the recovering community.

 

* * *

"Maybe they aren't home?" Right suggested as Wrathion rapped on the door -- again.

 

Wrathion scowled. He peered inside, pressing his face against the glass window so he could look around. No one in the front room. He held an ear against the door and listened. Nothing.

 

"We could come back tomorrow?" Right suggested.

 

Wrathion growled and stepped away from the door. He did not like the idea of sitting around waiting. He had things he wished to be working on now. Enough time had already been spent recovering from the disaster Draenor had become.

 

Movement caught his eye and her squinted into the sky. There were two blue dragons cavorting in the clouds. After a moment Wrathion decided that one was indeed Kalecgos. Though he did not know who the other was - not that he knew a great many blue dragons aside from their leader. He ground his teeth. If he were larger he could fly out to them, but as a whelp, his speed would never allow him to catch up to them.

 

"We need a flying mount," Wrathion declared.

 

* * *

Jaina felt her wings growing heavy as she began to reach the end of her stamina. She didn't want to stop, she was having far too much fun, but her muscles were beginning to burn and her altitude was dropping. She gestured towards the ground with a forepaw then began a controlled descent. Kalec followed, flying lazy spirals around her as he hummed to himself. Looking around, she aimed for a bit of mountain meadow on the mainland, overlooking the brackish swamp

 

Jaina landed with a small grunt, trotting a pace or two. Kalec landed neatly a few lengths to the side. Jaina shook out her wings then sat. "One day a little flight like that won't wind me," she commented with a sigh, wings sagging. Now that she'd stopped, they ached. Perhaps she'd cut it closer than she really should have, but she'd really been having so much fun. 

 

Kalec eyed the sun critically then looked back at her. "We've been out for a couple hours. That's amazing considering you didn't fly at all before winter."

 

Jaina snorted a laugh. "Fair enough, I suppose." She'd been out longer than she'd thought. Maybe she was getting better at this after all. Stretching out her wings, she wondered if it would be wiser if she asked Kalec for a ride back home rather than attempting the flight herself.

 

Humming, Kalec, sidled up and sat beside her, his broad snout nuzzling her neck and shoulders. Jaina sighed and leaned in to the gentle touch.

 

* * *

 

"There," Wrathion said, pointing from his perch on the front of the rented gryphon's saddle. Right obligingly guided the gryphon in the correct direction. The pair of blues had settled on a ridge nearby. He was glad they wouldn't have to chase them across the sky. "Land there," Wrathion said, pointing to a clearing a little way off. The adults had left no room in the clearing they had landed in. Provided they didn't take off again, Wrathion figured he could speak with Kalecgos, conclude his business, and then the older dragon could continue to hold whatever conference he was holding with whoever this other blue was.

 

"Wait here with the gryphon," Wrathion ordered. He launched himself into the air as soon as the beast settled. 

 

The adults were easy enough to find, even if the meadow was sheltered by higher, sheer cliffs and trees taller than Kalecgos. Wrathion zipped between the trees, enjoying a moment to  stretch his wings, even if he had pressing business to attend to.

 

Kalecgos's wings were stretched out and up, larger than the space in the clearing. It was an impressive wingspan, Wrathion had to admit. His chest puffed and his head held just-so and he somehow looked even larger. He began to walk around the other dragon, half spread wings rustling and touching the other dragon as he passed by, just for a brief moment, before continuing the deliberate stalk in his mating display.

 

Wrathion, brought up short, hovered in place. The information was suddenly there in his mind - the display was an evolution of that which could be found in the protodrakes. The wing display showed off his size and flight shoulders, two of many indicators of prowess and health. The careful stalk was a seduction as much as it showed off his general health. Well-formed haunches were appreciated by male-preferring dragons as they would drive most of the thrusting action-

 

Wrathion put his paws to his temples and growled, his flight uneven for a handful of flaps as clinical observation appeared in his mind. He landed and let the sensation pass. It was obnoxious being a whelp sometimes. He idly wondered how other dragons handled the sudden sometimes random influxes of information. It was soundless, but yet he felt like he was being lectured by one of the Titan's Keeper's.

 

Shaking his head he looked back at the adults. The air was  _ musky _ with aroused dragons and his snout wrinkled in distaste. Kalec's strut continued around the smaller female who was flirting back with demure wing fanning, coyly hiding her head. Wrathion hadn't ever seen an adult male of his species erect before so he couldn't say if Kalec was as impressively large as the rest of him, but it was proportional at least. There was something sickening about it all -- the smell, the fluids already seeping from bodies, the sounds.

 

And Kalecgos had a mate. A human. Proudmoore. He was supposed to be with her now according to what he'd heard in Dalaran. He'd always been so high and mighty with Wrathion, telling him he needed to take care with members of the other races and treat them with respect. How was rutting some female who lifted her tail respecting his own human? He'd said she wasn't a pet but a deep;ly loved mate,yet here he was... cheating.

 

Wrathion growled. Another hypocrite. Were all adult dragons like that? He launched into the air.

 

* * *

 

Kalec huffed, wings half spread as he walked around his mate. Her scales glittered in the noon sun as she turned to watch him. She snorted a laugh, eyes glittering in amusement. Kalec spread his wings wider, grinning smugly at her look of appreciation. He maintained his dignified stalk around her and fanned his wings. Jaina laughed and ducked her head, the insides of her ears pinking a bit in a blush, wings rustling. Flustered. Kalec let the heavy club of his tail thump against the ground then stepped closer, head raised, chest puffed, wings out. He brushed against her side with his shoulder, wings and tail as he passed, his touches teasing him as much as her. 

 

She twisted her neck again to track him. The curve of her neck was tantalizing. He turned, lowering his head to nuzzle her on the next pass around. She made a little pleased noise and returned the gesture. Kalec came to a stop beside her, rumbling in pleased anticipation. Jaina shifted in closer against him, letting his wings enfold her. She smelled amazing and felt better. 

 

"You strut like a rooster," Jaina accused, laughter in her words.

 

Kalec snorted a laugh, pulling her tight against his flank with a wing. "That still isn't a complaint." He nibbled at the back of her neck, making her shudder as he thought of all the things he would do to make her scream before taking her back home and doing it all again.

 

"Kalecgos!" a small, familiar voice called out. He growled in annoyance as a small, black, angry missile of a whelp shot from the trees, straight for his face. Kalec reared back, blinking under the onslaught of angry whelp wings, his mind slow to shift.

 

"Hypocrite!" Wrathion snarled, angry enough Kalec could smell the threat of fire on his breath. "Are all dragons hypocritical wastes or is it just you Aspects."

 

Kalec's lips pulled back in a snarl both of anger and confusion. How dare the whelp interrupt his time with his mate? He'd covered her with a wing when the threat had appeared, but she'd ducked around the leading edge so she could blink at the whelp.

 

"What? Nothing to say while you fornicate in the woods while your mate is away? Or have all your words about Proudmoore been so much hot air?"

 

Kalec snorted, annoyed. "Wrathion-"

 

"Don't you dare "Wrathion" me! You've lectured me to care for those of the other races all the while you're cheating!"

 

"Wrathion," Jaina called, nudging Kalec's wing aside more fully.

 

"What?" The whelp's wings faltered and he began to fall out of the air in shock. Served him right for interrupting an intimate moment, but he reached out with a paw to catch him anyway.

 

"Thank you for speaking on my behalf," Jaina said gravely, though there was a hint of the humor underlying her words. "I can assure you he can hardly cheat on me with me." The situation processed through Kalec's season-addled mind and he began to recognize the humor as well... though he wished the whelp would leave.

 

"What- How-" The whelp gibbered.

 

"Magic," Jaina supplied, more of the gentle humor escaping.

 

That snapped the whelp out of his shock. He rose into the air on buzzing wings once more. Kalec hoped he would leave. He had plans for the rest of the day. And night.

 

"That- That doesn't matter," the whelp said. "Kalecgos! I request access to your archives in the Nexus."

 

"Why?" Kalec asked.

 

"A personal matter."

 

"I am not letting you in there without a good reason," Kalec said, pushing his snout into the whelp's personal space. "Why?"

 

Wrathion rolled his eyes. "if you must know-"

 

"I must."

 

"I am trying to learn more about our history," the whelp said, glaring. "Is that so wrong?"

 

"Why not just ask Alexstrasza?" Jaina asked. She leaned against his side distracting him momentarily. "She was there."

 

Wrathion snarled. "I wish for an independent account from someone marginally less hypocritical than  _ her _ ." He refocused on Kalec. "GIve me access."

 

"Not without a chaperone."

 

"Then stop this useless fooling around and take me to the Nexus and allow me to conduct my research."

 

"I'm busy," Kalec said, the 'useless' jab coming to rest more sharply than he'd expected. "Come back in a week."

 

"No, now."

 

"In a week."

 

Wrathion huffed. "Tomorrow."

 

"In a week and a half."

 

"You can't-"

 

"I can. The Nexus is my territory and you will respect it or you will find that the Kin on guard will stop you. We haven't had a black dragon incursion in some time, but the wards are still intact and my caretakers as sharp as ever. And don't try sending in your people. They won't fare any better and you don't have as many left you can spend their lives needlessly," Kalec snapped back.

 

"Take me now and it will get me out of your scales," Wrathion demanded.

 

"Next week. Now leave."

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"Stop! Stop it," Jaina said interposing a wing between the two arguing males. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

 

Kalec sniffed. "He started it." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

 

Jaina huffed a laugh and nudged him with a shoulder. "Wrathion why can't you wait a week?"

 

"Why should I have to?"

 

"I'm busy," Kalec repeated. His wing stroked over Jaina's side.

 

The whelp made a gagging noise. "Ugh. With grotesqueries that are hardly important."

 

"I imagine you'll feel different when you're older," Jaina said diplomatically.

 

"Doubtful," Wrathion drawled, somehow putting more distaste into the word than Kalec would have expected. The whelp did seem to be rather grossed out by the whole notion. Well, he'd either grow out of it or he wouldn't. But he wished for the pest to be gone now.

 

Kalec rolled his eyes. "If I give you restricted access now and more later pending your good behavior, will you leave me alone?"

 

".... Acceptable."

 

Kalec quickly wove a spell setting the proper signs and restrictions then placed it on the whelp. "This will last for a week and allow you access to part of the archives. Be courteous to the guards, don't make a mess, stay out of trouble, and I may allow you access to the rear vaults." Kalec finished the weaving and pressed it against the whelp. His natural resistance to magic required he had to add a little bit more into the spell to get it to stick, but he didn't want another interruption.

 

"Good," Wrathion said.

 

"Thank you Kalec for your gracious allowance, I won't bother you again. You're welcome Wrathion, don't get into any trouble," Kalec said.

 

The whelp rolled his eyes, muttered something which might have been "thanks" then flew off the way he'd come. Kalec watched him go.

 

"Hopefully that was wise," Jaina said, musingly. "Actually, perhaps we should follow him."

 

"Next week," Kalec said, nibbling the back of her neck again. "I'm busy now."

 

"Are you?" She asked, mirth in her voice.

 

Kalec nibbled her ear. "About to be at least," he said.

 

"That so?"

 

"Mmmhmm. Very busy with very important things," he said, the last words spoken in the glade for some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalec has been thinking. Sharing those thoughts causes Jaina to have some deep reflection of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Firewolf1988, illidaddy1008, Nibtip (x2!), jep0723, Ryuujin and Elaya for leaving me comments on the last chapter :D

Rising winds and the creaking of trees woke the lovers. Jaina poked her head out from behind Kalec's wing, rousing him further, and squinted into the wind. He shifted behind her with a sleepy protest. He was quite happy where he was with his lovely mate. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Kalec gave the dark clouds a gimlet eye.

"We should go home," Jaina said, rising to her feet and stretching with a yawn. 

Kalec rose beside her in silent agreement. The rain was coming in fast. She winced slightly as she stretched her wings - unsurprising since she'd given them a decent workout. "Want a ride back?" he offered.

Jaina contemplated that a moment then nodded. She shifted back into her natural form with a tired sigh. Kalec crouched and waited for her to be settled on his back before rising into the air. Kalec eyed the dark curtain of rain chasing them back to Theramore  and flew faster.

The rain caught up to them just as Kalec landed in the nearest clearing large enough for him. Together they ran through the rain, hand in hand,heading for home. The wind howled, the water coming down in solid sheets of huge drops. They were both utterly drenched by the time they reached the covered porch, laughing.

Kalec caught her hand and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss that did much to chase away the cold. He dried them off with a spell then cupped her cheek in his hand, his forehead and nose pressed against hers, an arm around her waist. Jaina covered his hand with her own and sighed, smiling. The scent of her mixed with the smell of rain and sea. Her skin had cooled in the rain but warmed to his touch as she relaxed in his arms. He felt a wonderful contentment just standing with her, the sudden storm fading to a soothing patter of water on the porch roof. It was peaceful here with her, the concerns of the world, the many pains it brought to them both, distant.

The winds shifted, spraying them with fat, cold, drops of water, causing them both to yelp, breaking the moment.

"I'll get the fire going," he murmured. She nodded, allowing herself to be guided inside, away from the storm.

Kalec busied himself with getting the fire going once more. When it was roaring, the flames high, filling the room with warmth, he sat back. Jaina appeared with hot cocoa. He took it with murmured thanks. She'd made a little nest of blankets and pillows on the floor, her own cocoa resting on one of the long benches that served as seating for their dining room table. She huddled under the blankets. Kalec was all too happy to snuggle in with her, one arm around her blanket covered waist, the other holding the warm mug.

"I noticed a little... flare when you were warding Wrathion," she said. "What was that?"

"He's a bit slippery, magically speaking. Resistant. I needed to make the spell a little more powerful to stick to him better."

"Resistant to magic? Is that normal?" Jaina asked, turning a bit so she was facing him.

Kalec wagged his hand side to side before putting it back around her. "Sort of. It isn't _abnormal_ . That was a gift many members of the flight had which allowed them to be effective defenders." 

"What isn't normal then?" she asked, picking up on his word choice.

Kalec sipped his cocoa, gathering his thoughts. "He's young for the amount of resistance he has. That's something that grows with age, normally. I understand he also has earth shaping to some extent as well as the..." he trailed off, looking for the words, "emotional amplification. He's a dragon of Neltharion's bloodline, and at only two generations removed, so it isn't surprising he got the full breadth of the black flight's powers, but he's got them all and he's young."

"He was created to be a perfect black dragon, isn't that what Rheastrasza was trying to do? He was built, I guess you could say, to fit the template. Isn't that why he knows things?"

Kalec nodded. "Just so."

"Is he a threat?"

"No." Kalec shook his head. "He's just difficult."

Jaina snorted at the understatement. Kalec grinned. "I'm annoyed he bothered me now, but I'm glad he asked rather than barging into the Nexus."

"What would have happened?" Jaina asked. She set her mug to the side then crawled into his lap so her back was against his chest.

Kalec re-wrapped the blankets around them both. "I'd have been summoned to the Nexus. Depending on who was on duty they might have come and found us instead." He snorted. "I would have had to leave and I would have been... displeased." An understatement.

"He thought you were cheating on me," Jaina said, laughter in her voice. "I can understand his confusion but it was a little funny."

Kalec grunted. "He doesn't understand dragon relationships. He's never had any examples. It was something I realized on Draenor. This is just more evidence," he said, shaking his head with a sigh. "A normal whelp would have assumed that all parties knew of one another and were consenting."

"We've surmised before he seems to have retained a lot of knowledge from the titan device Rhea used. Why would that knowledge be missing?"

"Alextrasza believes he is a lot like the very first dragons created to join the Aspects. The facts are largely there but the cultural aspects are entirely missing."

"Because they hadn't developed yet," Jaina said, catching on.

"Alexstrasza has tried to speak with him, to invite him to stay with her people, but he's not listening. One hopeful development is that one of her reds went with him and brought his whelps. It will be good for him to have an older dragon to provide an example and for him socialize with agemates. In a way, I guess he's lucky there are any dragons his age at all," Kalec said, unhappy.

"I'm so sorry love," Jaina said, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He rested his forehead against hers. "It's still raw." And unfair. But it was what it was. "How is everyone settling in here in Theramore?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jaina smiled, understanding what he was doing, and began to speak of some of the newer developments on the island. There was a distant pain in her eyes as she spoke. Kalec knew she badly wanted to be here, to help with the building. He wouldn't put it past her to pick up tools and help, but it was more about making sure everything was okay. The gold she'd donated to public works, the planning meetings she'd been part of, and the coats of stain they'd put down on the wood in the kitchens here, had all helped her feel like she was part of the building - but it wasn't the same as the first time in Theramore.

It couldn't be.

Not just because the past could never be recreated, but because the population of the island was so much different than it had been the first time. The few, mostly human, inhabitants who'd been evacuated with the children and other non-combatants had come to reclaim the island with their Lady, but they were not the only ones. Druids had begun a grove here in the shade of the new world tree and with them came their multitude of races and cultures. The druids who studied the balances of nature were a pragmatic sort, but they were, perhaps by their nature, a varied bunch. Night elves and worgen were as common to see as the tauren and trolls. Because Jaina had lived here, the island had been a common point of access to other Mages and they too had moved in - the Sparkshines had merely been the first petitioners. And then there were the green dragons, fiercely embracing their new neighbors, some literally so, with a zeal that somewhat startled Kalec. And made him wonder if he shouldn't encourage some of his blues to come settle in the area as well.

Theramore wasn't as magical as Dalaran, not in the traditional mage sense, but it was _hers_. She ached to be here when she was in Dalaran and worried about Dalaran when she was here. It was fortunate they were mages and able to travel across the planet so easily. It was also fortunate the various factors here recognized Jaina, still, as the ruling authority. To lose her home to quiet attrition and having to split her attention would have been soul crushing for her. Which was good for her he thought as she enthused about the way the small fishing fleet was doing in bringing supplies to the island and reducing costs on the people who lived here.

Kalec listened to the updates with interest because he could feel this place sinking into his bones as well. He'd felt it when he'd first stepped across the threshold of her tower; the calm and peace on the island. He'd been in a chaotic storm, mourning all he'd lost and all he seemed to be losing, desperate for any aid. Rhonin had sent him to her. What marvelous kindred spirits he'd found on this island.

Tervosh wasn't the thunderous well of power he'd immediately recognized in Jaina, but his mind was sharp and clever. Kinndy had been a brilliant, fearless mage, her magic tasted of playfulness and _potential_ . It had been no coincidence she'd been sent to study with Jaina. The Lady of Theramore herself had been impressive, displaying both control over their shared gift and a deep respect for the craft. In another life he would have happily stayed in the tower she'd built and joined her circle of 'maverick mages' as she'd thought of them.

That was not how history had played out.

They had survived and while she mourned her island that was, she was beginning to rejoice in the island that could be. This time he was here to help her build - A thought which pleased him greatly but probably would have had Tarecgosa's eyes rolling if he'd told her.

The conversation had turned to magic, perhaps because of Kalec's idle thoughts. Jaina's eyes lit up as she explained some theoretical enchantment constructs Khadgar had been speaking about - something to help their champions in Draenor. It was dangerous, wild magic and he could tell that while part of her didn't approve, part of her was intrigued.

Jaina blinked as she realized what she'd said. "Maybe it's the dragon in me, learning to accept the joy." She half smiled to herself, a tad wickedly. "Makers help us all if I ever abandon reason to the extent Khadgar does."

Kalec laughed with her, but there was something underlying it.

More soberly, and perhaps saidly, she said, "Modera and I spoke of this when she decided I needed to be evaluated for more battlefield training. Khadgar copes with his powers and all he has seen with what I think is reckless abandon. It drives me insane, sometimes, still," she said, eyes squeezing shut.

"That he can just... let go." Her jaw set for a moment. "Modera told me I've been afraid of my power. Despite all she's tried to teach me about power and control, I.... Is she right? I have been trying so hard to embrace the joy of magic. I think I'd forgotten it." She looked at her hands. "It's been a tool these past few years.  Something I use. Something I have to help regulate and maintain and keep standards for." Her hands flexed slowly.

"All the time?" he prompted, knowing it was not the case.

"No," she agreed. "Not- not all the time." She looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips, the sun breaking through gathering clouds. "The research I did with you to make my transformation has been the most wonderful and rewarding and... And _fun_ thing I have done in years." The tension melted from her shoulders. He took her hands in his. "It was so nice to do something for myself. To learn something new and to research it."

"I think," he said, swinging her hands in his, "That we should had a lab here too. Something like what Windle is building. And I think you should pick another project."

Jaina nodded, her lovely eyes already losing focus as she became lost thought. "Modera was right. I need my own things or I'll just... lose myself."

He kissed her knuckles, drawing her attention back to him. "And you haven't lost the joy in your magic. Trust me."

Her smile was even more brilliant, the warm glow of it seizing his heart. Jaina unguarded and happy was a sight he would never tire of. Nor would he tire of Jaina when she was thinking furiously as she was doing once more, murmuring potential new projects or experiments she might do. She was powerful and brilliant and kind.

Kalec's heart froze as Kinndy flashed in his memory for a moment. There then gone, cut cruelly short. He resolved to give his mate more protections, but the ice did not unfreeze.

There was the cold, cruel fact which stretched before him. Jaina, for all her warm brilliance, was human.

And Kalec was not.

This was not a revelation and yet it was. It was something he'd accepted when he'd decided to court the vibrant mage sitting in front of him, the female he'd fallen for utterly and completely. He had thought he understood.

He had not.

With a pang, he realized now felt as if he more fully understood Vereesa's pain at losing Rhonin - they too would only have had a short time together and it too had been cut short.

But Vereesa had the boys.

Kalec did not have children. Could never have them. Apprentices and students, yes, and that helped a little. But, one day, far, far sooner than he would like, Jaina would leave him. He would love her memory, he would treasure their time together, but it would have been too brief. Kalec had thought he was okay with the price when he'd asked her to be his first in love. Any price in the world had seemed acceptable to him, if only he could be hers for a time.

Unaware of his thoughts, Jaina continued to make plans - she'd conjured parchment and a stylus and was making furious notes.

Jaina would leave him. So would his people. Kalec fought to keep a scowl off his face. He had not asked for much in this life. He had always tried to do what was right and good, to be the best dragon he could be, to protect Azeroth and uphold his charge.

Jaina's planning had turned into another construction project. Using a spell he had taught her, Jaina was weaving an image into the air of a laboratory outbuilding - one with room for the pair of them. Among the notes he could see included stable portals so they could walk in from Dalaran if they wished - they would require tremendous power, but then they were sitting right on top of a couple sizeable leylines and they had access to leycrystal of high quality.

Kalec nostrils flared and he suppressed a snort. Time and circumstance would strip her away from him, from the world. He could imagine an Azeroth without her and did not like it, not one bit.

It wasn't fair. Hadn't he lost enough?

A flash of insight, one that kindled terrifying hope suddenly burned within him as he studied his mate. Because... this wasn't a new idea, was it? It was something that had been whispering itself in the back of his mind for weeks now if he was being honest.

 

Jaina was utterly lost in her planning now, her eyes glittering as she made adjustments, building a virtual lab in the air, murmuring offhand comments about things she might like to do. Kalec felt a desperate panic clutch his chest..

Because there was a way for her to stay with him... if she accepted.

The endless blue of her eyes turned on him, blinked then focused, her brow furrowing. "Kalec?" She reached out a hand to his arm. "What is it?"

"Stay with me," he blurted out, pleading with her, begging her.

"Kalec, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes," he said, unable to suppress the agony he felt, "you are." He took one of her hands and kissed it, then pressed it against his forehead as he sought to form coherent words from the abrupt storm of emotion.

"Kalec, dearheart, what's wrong," she asked, her plans set aside for now.

He took a steadying breath. It was let out ragged. He took a second and this one was more calm when he exhaled. "I was..." he trailed off, closed his eyes, then started again.

"I want to ask something very selfish. You don't have to agree, though I want you to." He kissed her hand. "I want you to think about it before answering."

"Okay," she answered slowly.

"I love you," he said.

Her smile was bright though tempered by confusion and worry. "I know." There was no doubt there and that steeled his resolve. Whatever she picked, he would be okay, but...

"I want you to share your life with me," he said. "I want to give you half of mine."

"But we're-" She broke off. He saw the moment she got it, that he was not speaking metaphorically. Her eyes widened in surprise. "H-half. To be clear, you-"

"Want to give you half of whatever life I have left, yes," he said, holding her gaze steady with his own so that she might see how serious he was, how much he loved her.

"Kalec, I'm not sure I can-"

"You _can_. I know it's selfish of me to ask. I will love you regardless of whatever you decide, but I want whatever time I have left to be with you."

Jaina retreated to logic. "Few people know how to actually do such things. There are usually some side effects. Such transfers are imperfect. Energy is lost. It would mean your life would be shortened,". Emotion returned to her voice. "I could never steal that from you."

"It is a gift, freely given.  I'm young. I have a lot of time." She did not. "My people are fading from the world. I have to see that the people who come after me treat magic well. It is selfish of me to ask, but help me. Stay with me." _Share this burden and_ joy _with me_. He smiled a little. "I want to see my people teach in Dalaran but I also want you to be with me. I want to see what this place will grow into. I want you to see it too."

"I could die early anyway. It would be a waste-"

" _Never_ ," he said with conviction. "Whatever time we have together is precious to me, be it as long as a human mage's normal life span, or-"

"Thousands of years," she interrupted, a tremor in her voice.

He nodded then reached for her. She came to him, curling up in his arms - not afraid, but still shaken, grappling with the unexpected offer. He felt guilty for upsetting her, but the desperate flame of hope in his breast stopped the feeling from gaining depth. He nuzzled the side of her face, wrapping her in his arms and the blankets, holding her tightly.

"I love you. No matter what you decide. Please understand that."

She nodded, mutely. She was thinking furiously and Kalec suspected he could follow a few lines of thought.

"You are worth it. You are my heart," he told her, one suspicion proven correct when she shivered. He kissed her hair. "I _would_ be okay eventually. I would miss you. But I thought, what if I don't have to miss you. What if you stayed?" _With me_.

"Kalec, I don't know. Thousands... I'd watch so many people grow old and die. That's- Kalec I don't even know."

"You have friends among the elves. You have family among my people. There will be new friends who have not been born yet." He kissed her temple again. He'd lived through generations though he had never been so close to non-dragons before. "I'll be mourning the same people. Meeting the same new faces. You wouldn't be alone. You could be Auntie Jaina to generations of Anduin's descendants. Think of all we could discover together. All the people we could teach."

She shivered in his arms again. "That is more than is normal for a human. Much more. Would I even be human anymore?" She paused. "Am I human even now?" she asked, a small hysterical laugh bubbling up. "Would I remain sane? How do you remember everything?"

"I don't always. Important people and beings, yes. Why do you think we have diaries in the Nexus archives?"

"I-... That's what your father's record is?"

He nodded. Jaina fell silent. She hadn't said no, which he took as a good sign, quelling the panic in his heart. She hadn't said, yes, but she hadn't said no. He kissed her again, one hand smoothing out her hair and stroking over her arm.

"I don't know," she said eventually. "I love you. I love you so much I sometimes wonder if I am in a dream and I'll wake up and be that hate filled person with no one and nothing. Why should- Kalec I have- I've failed people. Why me? What makes-" she cut herself off, shivering in his arms again. His heart ached as he realized she was crying quietly.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "Please don't cry. I'm offering because I love you. Because I'm selfish and I don't want to face the end of my flight alone. Because I want to discover new things with you, because I want to see what we can learn together. I love you, please don't be upset. You are worth everything and more. I want to grow old with you but on the scale my people measure time in."

"I don't know."

"Okay," he said, wiping away her tears and kissing her upturned face. "I love you. No matter what, I love you."

She nodded. "I'll think about it," she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Jaina stared at the ceiling, listening to Kalec's soft breaths and the distant surf on the rocky beach.

 

Earlier, she had changed the topic back to future plans which weren't so very far in the future. The forced conversation hadn't lasted. Then she had asked him to teach her about spellcasting in her dragon shape. Eventually she was distracted enough they could return to something resembling normal. They'd retired to bed.

Jaina did not sleep.

He had offered her something immense and she felt guilty. Guilty because she could not immediately accept and make him happy. Guilty because how could she possibly accept such a thing when most people she knew and loved did not have such a gift? 

How could she accept when she had lived and others had not. The feel Rhonin shoving her out of death's path was something she could never forget. The feel of Kinndy as she crumbled away, for an instant like skin, almost warm to the touch with life, and then suddenly ashes, haunted her dreams. Two deaths among so many; all around her - but never her. 

How could she allow Kalec to hurt himself like that - because that is what such rituals did. 

From what little she'd gathered of such rituals, they ripped apart the soul and gave energy to another. A willing gift, such as what had been at times granted to the Guardian, lost less, caused less damage, but the idea still made Jaina feel sick. Similar magics had stolen Khadgar's youth. Necromancers used the same concept to rend souls from their bodies and bind them to shambling corpses. Jaina shivered under the covers and curled closer to her sleeping lover. He was warm and vibrant and so very alive... and kind. Generous. How could she harm such a soul? How could she let him hurt himself for her?

 _He thinks I am worthy of his time, his attention, his_ life _,_ she tried to remind herself. The darker thoughts persisted though. _You_ _know why you are really afraid and it has nothing to do with being like Arthas or altruism_.

Jaina closed her eyes away from the traitorous thought, but it would not leave. Jaina bit her lip, eyes squeezed closed in the dark, quiet night. Silent tears slid down her skin, but she could no more escape them than she could escape her own skin, her own aching heart. As much as she desperately wanted to just not be there, to have an end to her own inner suffering and turmoil, she was stuck enduring it.

 _And that is part of it, isn't it. I must endure this pain._ So much of her life was unhappy. She had been prodigiously gifted with magic but so what? She'd been unable to save her father or Theramore. 

_I'm afraid because I have fallen and failed so greatly. Because I have tried but I have not reached the heights I should have, and in doing so I fell and broke. Why should I be so gifted with life when I am such a failure?_

_Kalec thinks I am worth it,_ she thought to herself, trying to challenge the fear as she had been told to do. The challenge didn't bring comfort. _I was not wrong. I will slay Garrosh's dream_ , she told herself, trying to push the doubts aside - yet other thoughts mocked her idealism. 

 _He loves me_ , she thought. _I am loved by Anduin and Varian as well_. And yet the mocking voice reminded her that her blood family hated her. Her nation loathed her. Most of the Horde hated her and would still slay her on sight if given half the chance. If she chose to accept this unearned reward, those who knew her and yet somehow still loved her, would die resenting her.

And wouldn't Kalec tire of her after sixty years? 

Jaina choked back a sob, burying her face in her pillow so she wouldn't wake Kalec.

Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Kalec crooned soothingly, his hands rubbing over her back.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. "I'm sorry." _I'm sorry I am not better. I'm sorry I am still so broken_. _I'm sorry you have to put up with me_. _For reacting to your good intentions with terror and fear._ _I'm sorry._ It's me. I'm the problem. You don't want to be tied to me."

"I love you, and I do," he said. 

She _wanted_ to believe him. She wanted to love him without sudden shadows in her heart. She was so tired of unexpected pain. Kalec crooned softly to her, stroking her back and side in the way he always seemed to do when she needed comfort.

"I need to speak with Yu'len," she said, reaching for the lifeline of the healer. Perhaps it was something in her favor that she wanted to believe him and was reaching for help, but it hurt that even now, she needed to do so.

The healer would ask her why she was afraid and Jaina knew she had an answer even if it had taken the surprise at Kalec's offer to give her the words. 

 _"I don't know I can stand being_ me _for that long,"_ she admitted to herself, too tired to feel anything but numb. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina takes a trip to Pandaria. Meanwhile, back in Wrathion's camp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ryuujin, Gasel, Thesseli, Anamora, Nibtip, Illidaddy1008, Vithralith and Lothirielswan for leaving me comments! You absolutely made my day! :D  
> thanks also to Wolfandwild for letting me bounce ideas off of you at off times of the night.
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long and it's so short. Work's been keeping me exceedingly busy. It's good but it leaves me pretty drained when I get home.  
> Thank you everyone who's reading the series and leaving me kudos. <3

Kalec held her hand as they walked through the snow in Kun-lai. The monastery was high enough in the mountains the warmth of spring hadn't entirely driven back the snow and ice, but the rooftops were clear and much that remained was in piles in the deeply shadowed areas. The gravel path crunched under their feet as they approached the tall doors.

 

Kalec gave her hand a squeeze as they entered the Shado-pan monastery. Jaina squeezed it back then stood close to him, dropping his hand so she could hold him close while they waited in the small receiving area. Being held felt good and she relaxed, just a little, in his embrace. When she was summoned, she left the warmth of his arms a little reluctantly. She was escorted into the serene room she'd been in before.

 

"What brings you to me today?" healer Yu-Len asked as she settled across from Jaina.

 

Jaina drew in a long breath then let it out again, weighing what she might say. Would she be judged here? The logical part of her said "no", despite the ongoing whispers from the more insidious part of her. 

 

Yu-len waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts, busying herself with the preparation of two steaming mugs of a light, green tea. Jaina accepted the proffered cup with a murmur of thanks then stared into her tea.

 

Finally she said, "Kalec offered to share his life energy with me so I might live longer. Much longer. At the cost of his lifespan." Jaina did not look up from her tea. "My first feeling was fear, because that is a long time. A very long time." She rolled the hot mug between her hands, back and forth. "I would be leaving many people behind. Kalec pointed out that I know many elves and I now know many dragons and that new people are always being born, and that he would be with me. But then I thought, what if he wasn't with me? What if something happened or- or if he decided he was done with me."

 

"Why do you think you had that fear, specifically? He has offered to give you a very great gift which indicates he wishes you to be around him for a very long while indeed. Do you not feel the same? What has prompted these feelings?"

 

"I-" Jaina paused. "I don't know-" she stopped abruptly, because she did know why that fear existed for her. "No, it do. I thought I would be with Arthas forever.  _ He  _ ended our relationship abruptly. I had no warning- Or maybe I didn't want to see the warning signs." Jaina winced. The more logical part of her mind said Kalec was not like that, but she'd been fooled before. It was her flaw in understanding and one which she feared would be repeated. And yet, this offer was exactly as Yu-len had said it was; a very real and tangible invitation to be with him for his lifetime, not just hers. "Will always be this broken?"

 

"No, but this is a deep wound that had never been properly treated until we started our work this fall," Yu-Len said, her voice warm. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Jaina's wrist. "And you  _ have  _ made progress."

 

She nodded. "I'm here now. I didn't want to hurt Kalec and... and there is something wrong with me, I think."  _ How can I live being me for that long? It's hard to stand it now sometimes _ , she thought. She said, "My first instinct shouldn't have been fear."

 

"Really? Should you accept, it would be an immense change to everything. As you said you would outlive many of your current friends and loved ones. It changes any future you might have ever anticipated. I can easily see some healthy fear as an immediate reaction. How do you feel now you have had some time to think about it?" she asked.

 

"I still don't know," Jaina admitted.

 

"Do you know why that might be?"

 

Jaina grimaced. "I am not really looking for help in deciding," she said, guilty at the mild annoyance she felt at the reasonable question.

 

"Ah. There is something else that has come up because of this then. So. Why are you here?"

 

Jaina set the tea down on the table and folded her hands into her lap. "Why should I be given the gift of so much time when so many people around me have died?" She paused again, uncertain for some reason- no she knew why.

 

"I thought back to the past few years. They've been... hard," Jaina said, finally deciding on a word after a moment of thought. "My people died. My blood relations hate me. The word has been in a constant state of war for almost my entire life and the last decade has been indescribably chaotic. Old gods trying to enslave us, insane dragons trying to rip the world apart or slaughter us, armies of the undead lead by the man I was going to marry?" Jaina slumped in her seat. "I don't know I could endure that a thousand times. I-" she broke off again, wrestling with the sudden rise of emotion, the wavering of her voice, and the burning in her eyes. 

 

Yu-len waited patiently, her silence inviting Jaina to collect her thoughts and, perhaps, express them.

 

_ " _ I love Kalec. He isn't the problem. It's me. How... How can I stand being me for that long?" she asked, her arms wrapping around her middle. "I don't like that I feel this way. I don't- My first reaction to good news shouldn't be fear and trepidation, but I just-" she cut off with a sigh. "I shouldn't be like this. I didn't used to be like this."  _ And it's another failure. _

 

"You listed a great many traumatic things. That you have been able to come through all of that and remain sane is laudable. These are the injuries of many years and it may take time for all of those wounds to be uncovered and then treated."

 

"But what if I'm like this forever? How can I ask Kalec to deal with it?"

 

"It seems to me he loves you the way you are and that includes your ongoing recovery. Eventually you may no longer have these thoughts and feelings, but if you do, you will have the ability to handle them," Yu-len said, her expression prompting Jaina silently.

 

"Or get appropriate help?" It came out as a question though she'd not really intended it to be such.

 

"Just so," the healer said, smiling gently.

 

Jaina felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease. Coming here was complicated because she had to admit she had a problem and that she needed help,  _ still _ . Yet here, it made sense - The pain she held wasn't something that had been made in a day, though Theramore's destruction had been terrible. It took time to hurt her, it would take time to heal. It was hard to remember that sometimes and even that fact that she couldn't remember it all the time stung.

 

But she was here. It hurt and it was embarrassing, but it had been better -  _ so  _ much better. Jaina  looked up. "Okay. What do I do?"

 

Yu-len smiled. "Let us discuss this inner critic of yours and how to silence them."

 

"I don't have an inner critic."

 

Yu-len arched an eyebrow. "Don't you? The voice that tells you, you should be this or your should do that? The one who insists  _ you  _ must be perfect at all times? The thoughts that tell you that anything less means you are a failure?"

 

"I-" Jaina stopped. She had nothing to say. They'd touched on this early on in their discussions, how Jaina had held herself to a higher standard than her peers because she'd been raised to it, born to it, and to do less wasn't doing her part or living up to her potential. She had responsibilities... And Yu-len had called her on it. Varian, the council, Kalec - she didn't hold them to the same standards she held for herself. She didn't think less of them.

 

"Oh. We spoke a little about this before. I hadn't thought about it as a critic."

 

Yu-len smiled and nodded. "We're going to help you become aware of this critic and once you are aware of it, you can tell it to shut the hell up."

 

Jaina laughed, surprised by the healers frank turn of praise.

 

"Like everything else it will take time. But think of this as physical therapy for your mind. You've left your sickbed and now it is time to get you back up and running."

 

The image of Modera running her class ragged came to Jaina's mind and she chuckled. "I'm listening."

 

* * *

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wrathion asked the bronze. "You were the one who told me we needed information the blue dragons had in their archives."

 

The pandaren-shaped bronze dragon blinked. "Yes, but... Did you  _ really  _ get permission to enter?"

 

He gave her a deadpan look. 

 

"I'd expected Kalecgos to want to come with you," she said explaining herself.

 

"He was busy rutting in the woods with Proudmoore," Wrathion said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Oh, I suppose it is the season right now in this- Wait! In the- You  _ interrupted  _ them?" Jiandormi squawked.

 

Wrathion snorted. "Briefly. It's not like anything they were doing matters," he said dryly.

 

"It's  _ rude _ !" The bronze huffed. "Honestly, how would you feel being walked in on like that!"

 

Wrathion's lip curled into a sneer. "Should I ever be found to be engaging in such... things, I would have the sense to do it in private  _ and  _ someplace civilized."

 

Jian put a hand over her face and growled softly. She seemed to be counting. "You know what, never mind. You have permission, so we can get in. It'll be fine."

 

It was Wrathion's turn to roll his eyes. "Do we have all we need?" he asked.

 

"Once the mages are ready to go, I know what we're looking for," Jiandormi said.

 

"Excellent." He looked at her for a moment then finally voiced the question he'd had for some time. "I accept the Blues keep records as it seems in keeping with them being mages. But... The bronze flight. You are the keepers of  _ history  _ are you not?"

 

" _ Time _ ," Jian said, wiggling the fingers of one hand. "Slight difference. And we  _ do  _ have records and archives within the bronze flight. However because of... reasons we cannot use those."

 

"Reasons."

 

She nodded. "Reasons."

 

Wrathion scowled. "When we agreed to work together on this task,  _ you  _ agreed that you would explain  _ everything _ . I allowed myself to be brought into the plans of one bronze and, instead of success, I was met with further costly failure. You  _ will  _ explain. You know you would have to, or have your vaunted powers fallen so far? Perhaps this entire venture is as meaningless as the pair I left rutting in the woods like animals."

 

"Now hang on," she said, both hands going up in a placating gesture. She huffed out a breath, making the colored fringe of hair puff up. "Okay. I- Okay how to explain this."

 

"Succinctly would be good," Wrathion drawled.

 

Jian turned a gimlet eye on him as she spoke. "I have to give you some background, so deal with it." She held up a finger. "The first thing you must understand is that there are  _ fixed  _ events in time. They will always happen one way or another. The exact moment can be variable and the circumstances can change, but it is inevitable. Trying to disrupt a fixed point results in tears in reality. As you might have guessed those are bad and messing with a fixed point ultimately doesn't change anything anyway.  _ Sometimes  _ they result in alternate timelines, but they are almost like load-bearing supports for the structure of time itself."

 

"So timelines don't go spinning off because you chose ham instead of eggs for breakfast?" Wrathion said, crossing his arms.

 

Jian nodded. "More or less. Time has a bit more... weight than that. It's a feeling related to our magic that is hard to describe. A river is a good metaphor. You cannot just suddenly divert a river out of it's bed without a great upheaval. 

 

"But there are natural splits in the river of time and to abuse the metaphor further, sometimes the land gives way and another tributary is created. Those are what we refer to as focal points. Focal points are not fixed and they  _ can  _ be manipulated to an extent. These are the places where most new timelines  _ can  _ be born naturally."

 

"Kairoz forced a new one into existence." Wrathion surmised.

 

"Close! We initially had wondered if that was what he had done but then discovered it was something else and we aren't sure if its worse or not. From one perspective it was a remarkable accomplishment for a dragon to do who wasn't an aspect and- I'm getting off track."

 

"You are."

 

Jian rolled her eyes but continued holding her hands up, parallel to one another. "He forged a connection between two different timelines but the difficult bit is that he did so at different points." She moved her hands so one was further out and the other closer to her chest. "The path is surprisingly stable, and, like a path, the more it gets used, the more clear it becomes. If we stop using it, the path will fade but for right now it exists." She let her hands drop. "We didn't know he was going to do that, because he did it at the focal point he picked."

 

"The timeline was unclear because of multiple potential outcomes?" Wrathion asked.

 

"Again, very close. This point was one of a special subset where we do not have good vision into what happens. They're protected."

 

"Why?"

 

"Interference will do more harm than good, so my father, Anachronos, obscured the events. Nozdormu was given the charge of keeping Time, but gave the task of protecting events directly related to Azeroth, to him."

 

Wrathion thought about that and nodded. It was said the Bronze Aspect had been granted knowledge of his time and place of death. If he'd known about Murazond that early, it was no wonder he'd operated to protect Azeroth from himself.

 

"Things on either side of moments like those are blurry," Jian continued. "It takes awhile to tease out what the timeline looks like afterwards." She sighed, shoulders drooping. "There have been a lot of them in the last decade.  _ A lot _ . Fighting Deathwing was one of these moments. Garrosh's trial was another. There are more coming up, soon."

 

"And this has what to do with what we are doing?" Wrathion frowned.

 

She pointed a finger at the inner coat pocket where Wrathion kept the device. "If we are successful, we're going to need a place to hide and I am beginning to think we need a  _ place  _ too. Kairoz took what was once theory and made it possible. And while I have direct authorization from Anachronos to help you, that's not widely known. It could be argued that's the sort of thing the  _ Infinite  _ flight has been doing."

 

"So it is a grey area and your normal resources are barred from us."

 

"For now at least. We have to do research the longer way and the blues have the best and most complete historical record outside of the bronze."

 

Wrathion eyed the other dragon for a moment then nodded. "It shall have to do." He inclined his head to her then left.

 

Jiandormi had been honest with him, Wrathion judged. She was the most straightforward bronze he had ever encountered, but that wasn't saying much as the bar was, indeed, very low. She'd brought in a scant handful of Timewalkers who would be necessary for the following parts of the plan and who were busy training Wrathion's Talons. He'd wondered why she'd had so few, but if this was a semi-clandestine operation on behalf of Nozdormu's heir, then that made sense. He did not like discussion of anything "inevitable", but such things had been happening before his time and would continue after. He would deal with it.

 

Mage Neseema was conversing with one of Jiandormi's people. The gnome, Wendy Sunrise, with her raven's wing black hair pulled into a single tail made for quite the contrast with the silver-haired and far taller Neseema. They looked up as he approached.

 

"Ladies," he greeted. "I have obtained access to the Blue's hall of records in the Nexus. Shall we be about it?"

 

The gnome nodded once. "I can open the portal. I know the way."

 

* * *

 

Jaina left the session feeling drained but better, as was often the cast after the sessions where she had to dig in and examine herself. She'd not come to a conclusion on accepting Kalec's offer, but for the moment, that didn't trouble her. She had time to figure out what she wanted. Jaina followed her escort through the halls of the Shado-pan to where Kalec had been waiting for her.

 

Kalec was seated at a small table speaking with a Pandaren woman- no. A dragon in the shape of a Pandaren woman. Her red fur was deep crimson and warm peach that gleamed in the light from the windows. She'd pulled her long hair into a braided tail and small horns swept back over her head. The bright golden eyes that met hers over Kalec's shoulder crinkled at the edges.

 

Kalec turned in his seat, expression brightening as he saw her. Jaina's heart did a little flip when he smiled and rose to greet her.

 

"Hi," he said, hands resting on her hips.

 

"Hi," she greeted back, rising on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Hope you weren't bored."

 

"Not at all! Jaina, this is Orastrasza," Kalec said. He stepped back and  gestured to the other dragon who'd risen when Kalec had. She wore a gi like many of the Shado-pan did, and bowed to Jaina. 

 

"Lady Spellweaver," the red said. Her voice was a fuzzy, sensual alto that left Jaina blinking.

 

"Hello," Jaina said.

 

"Orastrasza's mate is a healer here," Kalec explained.

 

"And while he has been very indulgent, he still has students to teach and studies to oversee," Orastrasza said with a dramatic sigh and a wrist to her forehead, holding the distraught pose for a moment before she laughed with Jaina and Kalec.

 

"But the moment he's done, he's mine," Orastrasza said with a wink, making Jaina laugh more.

 

"Are you a healer as well?" Jaina asked.

 

"One would think given my flight, but no, my skills are more... Kinetic."

 

"Orastrasza is one of the red flights Guardians," Kalec explained.

 

Jaina nodded, remembering Ravistrasz and his almost gentle interrogation following the battle at Highmaul. "Are you learning how they fight here or have you studied their ways for years?"

 

The red's golden eyes gleamed and her widening smile became a joyfully fierce thing. Jaina instantly recognized her type - it was the same as Varian and Modera. "This is  _ new _ ," she said. "The teachers here are wonderful and it just so happens I know some unarmed techniques from my time with the Zandalari among other places, so we've made a trade of sorts."

 

"Ora and Master Snowdrift have been having a wonderful time beating one another up and finding creative ways to bruise their students," a new voice said. A tall Pandaren male with black and white fur and a full beard stood at the door. He put a hand to his chest. "It makes me wonder what I, a poor healer, might have to offer such a warrior."

 

Orastrasza snorted a laugh as she hurried over to him and leaned up to nuzzle the side of his cheek. "You have plenty to offer," she said, cuddling up to his side. "And you make me noodles." she lifted up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 

"My noodles  _ are  _ delicious," the male agreed solemnly, though amusement sparkled in his eyes. "I see you've managed not to ruin more of our training equipment, or our trainees, while you waited for me."

 

She nipped his ear then sank back down to her feet. "Lord Kalecgos and I had a pleasant conversation, but both of us would have rather been with our loved ones."

 

"That was the last session and so you now have my full and undivided attention for the next three days. Unless you want noodles. In which case you will need to let me have at least a few hours to cook."

 

"Fine," Orastrasza said, heaving a dramatic sigh for show. "Oh!" she blinked abruptly. "I'm terribly being rude. Blame the season!" she said waving an airy dismissive hand while the others laughed. "Lord Kalecgos, Lady Jaina, this is my mate, Jin-sang Thunderfist. Jin, this is Kalecgos the Spellweaver and his mate, Lady Jaina."

 

"A pleasure," Jin-sang said, bowing.

 

"Likewise," Kalec said.

 

"There aren't many non-dragons who have relationships with dragons," Jaina said, curious about the other couple and about Jin-sang's experiences with the red. Jaina hadn't met another non-dragon in a relationship with one before and Jaina had only met the green on Theramore but not the trolls she'd taken up with.

 

"You are the first I have met, Lady," Jin-sang said. "I would not trade this love for anything on Azeroth, but it comes with interesting challenges. Spring for example."

 

Jaina chuckled though she blushed. Kalec looked flustered but Orastrasza's deep laughter was throaty and knowing.

 

"You haven't complained," Orastrasza purred at her mate.

 

"And I am not now," he said, tucking her arm in his before he turned his attention back to Jaina. "Perhaps one day we shall share a mug of ale, toast our good fortune and compare notes." He winked.

 

Jaina laughed again. "I think that might be entertaining," she said before she thought about it. The moment she said it, she realized it might be fun. "Maybe when they settle down," she said, nodding her head slightly at Kalec who snorted.

 

"Shall we go home?" Kalec asked. "I wouldn't want to keep Orastrasza from her noodles."

 

"Or anything else," Orastrasza said, not quite under her breath.

 

They parted ways and Kalec's hand found hers again as they made their way out of the monastery.

 

* * *

 

They returned to Theramore, greeted by a light rain. The smell of the woodburning stoves on the island, the faint salt of the sea and the smell of rain cleansed away the last of the turmoil she'd felt on waking that morning. Once Kalec closed the door behind them, Jaina slid into his arms, her own winding around his back, holding him tight. She took and deep breath, then sighed it out. Kalec murmured a wordless sound of surprise before he hugged her tightly. Jaina returned the gesture, burying her face into his chest.

 

At length she let her grip ease, but made no move away. "It's so nice to be held."

 

He kissed her head. "Rough appointment?"

 

"But good." She looked up at him. "I'm still very broken."

 

He cupped the side of her face with a hand. "You've been hurt, but you're healing. You chose yourself over the hurt. You picked trying to be happy again. You picked me too." He leaned in, his forehead resting against hers. "I love you."

 

"I still haven't decided."

 

He rubbed his nose against hers. "I understand and I still love you, no matter what."

 

She nodded then cuddled in close again, her head resting against his shoulder, arms squeezing around him tightly. 

 

They stayed like that, the rain beating softly against the roof of the cabin, Jaina still latched onto him, warm and safe in his arms. Being held seemed to fill her up somehow, as if she'd not even known there was something missing and empty until she was in his arms and everything just felt better.

 

Her stomach growled, breaking the moment and surprising her with just how hungry she felt. She'd hardly eaten breakfast and a cup of tea was not a proper meal.

 

"Mmm. Would you like me to make dinner for you?" he asked.

 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll help you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation wraps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, Thesseli, Ryuujin, Ilidaddy1008, Vithralith, MSG1000 and RambleRoad <3  
> Just the epilogue after this then on to the next story.

The rest of their vacation was over far too quickly.

They'd spent an evening in town and ended up having a conversation with the green who'd taken up with the troll couple. The new trio seemed quite pleased with themselves, the world, and everything in it. The green, Vendira, had been more relaxed on this meeting. Her new mates (spouses? Jaina's wasn't certain), had teased her when Kalec had mentioned the shift in attitude and all but confirmed their new partner (wife? consort?) had been terribly nervous about the whole thing. 

The trolls were both from the Darkspear tribe but their new consort (Jaina had given up and just decided to mentally use the terminology she knew from Kalec until she was corrected) preferred the form of a Zandalari. If her skin appeared to be a bit more iridescent and draconic than normal, well, Jaina hadn't met that many Zandalari who weren't trying to kill her on sight and couldn't say how inaccurate she was. Vendira was apparently enjoying the dragon's spring season as well and Jaina was glad for her to have found a pair willing to share - something she wasn't all that certain she could do.

It was... odd to stand and converse with friendly trolls, especially on her island. But they were druids, devotees of the Raptor Spirit Gonk, the Loa of Shapes. Their loyalty went beyond tribe, but to Nature itself. Jaina got the sense that, perhaps, their willingness to so completely let go of their tribal affiliation in favor of the spirits of Nature hadn't won them favors.

Slightly misfit druids, or perhaps pragmatic ones, were common among the followers of the ways of Balance. The growing grove was taking on a personality. Thus far, Jaina had no complaints with their ability to remain even-tempered, and, to forgive the pun, balanced. The more she thought of it, the more she liked it. Despite being so different from the races who'd once called her island home, they seemed to fit into the new community.

Another evening saw them having dinner with the Sparkshines, who seemed to be enjoying their change in scenery greatly. Windle had been the most animated she'd seen him since Kinndy's death. He spent the evening bouncing between flirting with his wife and expounding on the research backlog he was conquering now that he had his workshop. He'd shown the place off, cheerfully giving Kalec and Jaina information about which contractors and builders he'd used to install the impressive, dimensionally folding workshop and, more importantly, it's safety wards.

Jaxi very nearly managed to fill Kalec full to bursting with pies, cakes, cookies and other sweets. Jaina had held off after the first decadent slice of cake because dinner had been equally delicious and she didn't have the sheer capacity to put away food like Kalec could. And even with his bottomless stomach, she'd joked about having to roll him home. He'd settled down to a nice nap once they'd returned home, an adorable, sleepy, smile gracing his lips.

Jaina had tucked herself into bed beside him then fallen asleep reading. He'd accidentally woken her up later in the night trying to put her in a more comfortable position. The position she finally found under him was quite pleasant indeed and eventually they'd both fallen asleep again.

And so their time passed in quiet closeness with one another; reading, laughing, flying, planning and loving. Jaina practiced some spellcasting as a dragon and Kalec taught her more of what he knew - the philosophy as well as the actual spells.

The last day they spent in the cabin reading while cuddling on the new couch they'd had delivered. Outside it was raining gently. Inside they had a cozy fire and one another.

Kalec's drive to get her into bed had eased off into something more typical. While Jaina was a willing participant, and often instigator, she was also a little glad this was only an annual occurrence. Once a year was delightful fun! But she'd been a bit sore the morning after more than once, and sometimes it was nice to just have a conversation with Kalec without him turning into a flirt and distracting her from the point. He was far too good at being distracting and it had taken them three days to discuss his further research into his unified theories.

And, if she were being honest, she was beginning to feel a tiny bit anxious over all the things she needed to do back in Dalaran. They had dinner, did the dishes, closed up the cabin then decided to walk back through town rather than just teleporting from the front porch.

The air was fragrant after the earlier rain. The sea air came and went on the breeze. They were able to see a spectacular sunset from the tree's rise, the great billowing clouds turning purple and pink above the darkening waters. As the sun sank behind the mountains on the mainland, Jaina squeezed Kalec's hand. He returned the gesture then she teleported them to Dalaran.

 

* * *

 

Dalaran was in the middle of the dinnertime hour when she and Kalec appeared at the public teleport point. They strolled through the streets in a companionable silence, Jaina's arm tucked into his. They'd taken two weeks and Jaina found the vacation had been sorely needed. Aside from the small detour to Kun-lai, it had been relaxing and restorative. They'd grown closer because of it, though she was still undecided on the matter of his offered gift.   


They'd discussed possible research topics and other projects Jaina might take on to keep herself sane. Kalec had expressed an interest in maybe getting back to some of the research he'd had to set aside years ago. They'd decided to get started on having a proper lab space built in Theramore while the weather was mild and their home now sported a bed in the guest room upstairs as well as the comfy couch in the great room, a twin to the one they liked most in their library in Dalaran. It wasn't the honeymoon at some exotic location many desired, but it had been perfect for them.

They'd already had a nice dinner, but Kalec, ever the sweet tooth, had suggested they go out for some dessert. They'd taken their cake to go. The smell of home hit her when she opened the front door and Jaina sighed quietly as she went through the familiar motions of removing her shoes. There was a feeling of rest that came over her after the slight bustle of the dinnertime traffic. It felt good to be coming back to Dalaran, she reflected. This was their home as well.   


Or maybe Kalec was her home now and while the places might be special, they weren't the important part. Still, it felt nice to return. Jaina went to the bedroom to summon their laundry and sort it into the various hampers to be cleaned while Kalec set out their dessert downstairs.

Jaina turned to leave then paused at her dresser as a thought occurred to her. Grinning to herself, she closed the bedroom door and stripped. In the top dresser drawer with the rest of the nice, lacy things she'd bought on occasion since she'd started sleeping with Kalec, was something he hadn't seen yet. She'd forgotten it in their somewhat spontaneous vacation planning. The nightgown was a highly impractical thing of satin, chiffon and lace that didn't reach her knees. It was a soft lavender and while clearly not intended to be worn for very long, it was surprisingly comfy. She changed quickly, debated putting on a robe, but decided that showing up as she was would be far more fun.

Kalec had set up dessert in the dinette attached to the kitchen. He turned when she approached, one glass of wine poured, the other still empty. "Do you want... wine?" His expression went from startled to appreciative.

Jaina didn't even bother to hide her smirk. She did a little turn so he could see the whole thing. "I knew I was forgetting something back here when we left."

His eyes were unashamedly roaming over her. "I'm glad you remembered."

I was nice to be appreciated. Her heart rate sped just a little more when his eyes met hers. She strode over to him, sauntered really, and took the wine glass from his unresisting hands. It was a darker port, perfect for chocolate. She held his eyes as she drank his wine, silently daring him to make the next move. His bemused smile deepened into something more like a leer. Jaina arched a challenging brow.

Kalec stepped in close, an arm around her waist, his other hand stealing the wine back. He took a sip then set it aside. A gesture and quick spell moved the cake off the table and onto the counter. She followed the movement then was caught in his heated kiss, fee hand joining the one already on her back. The noise he made was somewhere between a growl and a purr, deep in his chest as his kisses migrated up her jaw then down her neck. Jaina rolled her head to the side, laughing as he very lightly nipped her ear then shoulder. He slowly dragged the straps of the nightgown off her shoulders. He walked her back until she was stopped by the table.

Kalec went back to her lips, giving soft, sweet kisses as his hands ran down her sides, then swept back up, lifting the hem of her nightgown. He made a little noise of delighted discovery when his fingers found she wasn't wearing anything else. Jaina's reply was a throaty chuckle. He lifted the garment above her rear then lifted her, placing her on the table and nudging her knees apart with a hip.

"I thought you wanted dessert?" she asked.

"Who says this isn't?" he replied with equal cheek. Kalec pulled up a chair and sat before her. "I am given to understand that tracing letters until you find what your partner likes best is a common bedroom activity. But it made me wonder if tracing out circles of power might work the same way." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed briefly, surprised, delighted and startled. "Where did you hear that? With the letters, I mean."

"Read it in a book. So, shall I test your knowledge of circle construction, Archmage?" 

Jaina laughed and the deep, intensity of the moment lifted into something else. She felt lighter, more free. The mood became playful and she bit her lower lip and leaned back on her elbows. "I suppose. It would never do for me to be out of practice."

"Not at all," he agreed.

Kalec pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and began to kiss his way up her thigh, slowing down as he approached the apex of her thighs, working her up just that much more. He stopped just before her go where she wanted him to go the most, and he smirked at her. "Tell me which one this is," he said before his mouth descended onto her.

Jaina tried to shift her hips in reaction, but his hands held her still. She sank back onto the table, the feel of his tongue more than making up for the slight discomfort of the hard table. He- Jaina laughed and rose back on one elbow. "Is that a greater restoration configuration? she asked, hardly believing and yet also totally unsurprised he was doing exactly as he said he was going to do.

He took his mouth away from her with a grin. "Correct. How many do you think you can identify?"

Jaina howled in laughter as she sank back against the table - the sound swiftly faded as Kalec renewed his attention. 

He worked her over, sucking to accentuate points. He drew them in the proper layers, constructing each and every point of a given circle construction with his tongue. And then he would wait for her to tell him what it was before he would resume. But while his tongue would be absent, his fingers would not be. He rubbed at her clit in a slow, inexorable way which only intensified the slow burn in her belly but never brought her closer to release.

It was foreplay that was extremely  _ them  _ that left her feeling understood and loved, even if she knew that anyone else would tease mercilessly should they ever find out. Not that anyone ever would. She hoped. It was also a little bit silly.  Or perhaps a lot silly. She gave some thought to something equivalent for him, but thinking became hard. Antonidas's Lesser Beacon of Teleportation finally did her in. 

Her whole body flushed in arousal and perhaps even some embarrassment in the aftermath. She lay on the table, chest heaving. Kalec very helpfully removed the nightgown's top from her other breast then leaned over her, kissing the newly exposed flesh as she panted.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said, laughing and protesting, her cheeks burning.

"It's the most common way mages cast a teleport right now," he said, the grin in his voice indicating he had no shame at all.

"I know!" she squealed. "I use it all the time!"

"Took you three tries to get that one," Kalec mused, the span of his hand roaming up and down her thigh and side before coming up to cup one of her breasts.

"My master  _ invented  _ that circle!" Jaina said, "I use it weekly if not  _ daily _ !"

His deep, resonant chuckle only confirmed exactly how intentional his choices had been and how entirely not-sorry he was. Jaina could  _ hear  _ Antonidas lecturing her about the circle's construction, about magic, about how she had to exercise exceptional control because she was so prodigiously gifted. And here, her lover, the dragon lord of magic, had just used the same thing to bring her to climax on the kitchen table. 

Jaina laughed into her hands, her cheeks burning even more. She opened her hands enough she could peer at his smug face. "I am going to get you back for that," she threatened.

"Oh, I hope you do," he replied and damn if his voice didn't just skitter down her spine and wind her right back up again. 

She grabbed the front of his shirt, using it to haul herself up into a seated position. His eyes glittered with mischief as he grinned at her.

The front doorball rang.

Kalec's playful leer turned into a savage snarl as he turned towards the unseen door, the bell ringing again, somehow urgent.

Jaina sighed and let her head fall against his chest. "I'll go see who it is," she said.

Kalec's grow bubbled into something that might have been "no", but he didn't stop her when she pushed him back so she could slide off the table. She wobbled a bit when her feet hit the floor. He steadied her, the hands on her hip and shoulder possessive. The bell rang again.

Sighing deeply with regret, Jaina pulled the straps of her nightgown back over her breasts and shimmied it back over her legs. She summoned her long bathrobe and tied it tight over the lace and chiffon. The bell rang once more, now hard to be heard over Kalec's low muttering. A quick glance down showed her Kalec was still in a bit of a state and she leaned up to kiss him and squeeze his bicep.

"I'll tell them to go away if it isn't an emergency. I'm not technically back until tomorrow," Jaina said as she left the kitchen. She paused in the parlor to check her robe once more and then opened the front door.

It was Modera.

The older archmage looked half-dead, with deep, dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was an unhealthy pallor and her hair was mussed and sweaty at her temples. She was leaning against her staff for support and, most unusually, there was a shimmering barrier around her as she stood in the hall. Jaina took a step back in surprise then forward in concern, a question forming. 

The elder Archmage held up a forestalling hand. "Sorry to call so late, Jaina," Modera said in lieu of a greeting, "but we have a bit of a situation."

"Modera- What? What's going on?"

Modera sighed and somehow managed to look even older and more sick for a moment before she gathered herself. "Nasty disease came through from Draenor. We've done all manner of testing and we're positive it's just a regular thing and nothing Botani related."

"A disease? Then this barrier-?" Jaina gestured to the shimmering sphere around Modera.

She nodded. "We didn't want to call you back because it's not an emergency, just an inconvenience.  We agreed you might as well enjoy the rest of your vacation. Khadgar's down with it on Draenor. I'll spare you his  _ detailed  _ account of the total misery. Ansirem was the first to catch it because it's just run rampant through the schools and with that many children he didn't stand a chance." Modera laughed but it turned into a wet cough and a grimace. 

"I started to show symptoms yesterday and Spellsong said today her husband wasn't feeling well so she thinks she's probably got it already, too. It comes on fast. Karlain has managed to avoid it, and you've been out of the city. If the two of you can hold out, I should be through the worst of it in a week."

"It hasn't reached Theramore," Jaina said, frowning. "How bad is it? Do we need to quarantine ourselves?"

Modera waved a hand. "Too late for that. It's already reached Stormwind and Ironforge and we've learned it's hit Orgrimmar. They're dealing with it over in Draenor too. They call it rylak flu and it's... unpleasant. Khadgar says it's their seasonal bug, but it sounds like its worse over here on this side of the portals. Spreading faster and hitting the population harder. The healers I spoke with thinks its just worse than our annual flu because the ambient Life magic over there is so damn strong and it's a foreign bug." Modera took a breath in then sighed out. "So far it hasn't been fatal here in Dalaran."

"But?"

"We know of a few cases in Stormwind. The very old and the very young." Modera sighed and shook her head. "We don't know yet if the casualties will be worse than a typical flu season or not. Tyrande locked down her borders further  and anyone coming through a portal is closely examined by healers. Lor'themar's done the same, I've heard. _ I _ think it's a bit alarmist. Given my well honed sense of paranoia, that should tell you something. Ironforge is still open and trading. We know it's hit there too but the disease doesn't seem to care for the heat, or maybe Dwarves are just stouter than us mere humans." Her chuckle turned into another cough. Jaina winced at the sound

"I didn't want to disrupt your vacation, but now that you're back, I'm sorry to say I'll be out for the next few days as I do my level best to sleep through it."

Jaina nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. Go home. Get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything."

Modera nodded and took her leave. Jaina closed the door and went looking for Kalec. She didn't need to go far as he'd been lurking in the parlor with a concerned frown.

"How much did you hear?" Jaina asked, Ste stepped close and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Enough. Modera sounded terrible. Should she be going home alone? Shouldn't she be going to a healer?"

"I'll send someone to check on her tomorrow," Jaina said. "It sounds like its a nasty sickness but not especially deadly."

"She said it's worse on the very young and the very old. Modera isn't exactly young," Kalec pointed out.

Jaina snorted a laugh. "True, but I think she's in better health than I am sometimes." She took him by the hand, tugging him along behind her. "Come on."

Kalec made a questioning noise.

Jaina smirked up at him. "I apparently have a busy, early morning tomorrow. I thought maybe you could put me to bed then eat all the dessert yourself."

Kalec laughed. "Well then!" He whisked her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ryuujin, illidaddy1008, jep0723, and TheObsidianWarlock for the comments on the last chapter!  
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos: Firebird0burn, MadMadameEm, orionpax2007, Jadedseeress, FanfictionConsort, RambleRoad, serendipityspeaks, Lothirielswan, Vithralith, eggnoggins, Nibtip, Blance_DuBois, Nighttrain282, Gaerwen, Joanna_Proud, Kaoupa, budgiebum, budgiebum, budgiebum, TheObsidianWarlock, Kathanna_Ironbane, SnowBeary, FireGlory, Wec, illidaddy1008, Inksinger, jep0723, Skooma, Guiniqua, MyShoesAreEnPointe, Jagged, cristinaafaye, catalyswitch, Thesseli, RhadgarKhadgar, and wolfandwild as well as the anonymous guests!  
> Thank you all for following me in this fic adventure!  
> On to the next chapter of the larger story!
> 
> And, as usual, the next fic will be posted shortly after this last chapter goes up.

Varian Wrynn looked at the mirror before him and thought back to relatively simpler times when he'd used such a mirror to speak with Jaina in Theramore - before Draenor... Before Garrosh.  
  
The mirrors had been created in the wake of the spreading disease. Anduin had been using them to communicate with the other leaders of the Alliance, and had requested additional ones for each of the towns and villages in their kingdom.

The materials cost was expensive per mirror though, and to speed things up, the mirrors were made in specific pairs. The result had been a lot of mirrors. A lot of mirrors. Varian's office currently looked like some sort of strange carnival maze. They'd been warned these particular mirrors would lose their enchantments in a few weeks and require another costly infusion of reagents, but the price was one they could endure. Perhaps they would commission more permanent and efficient lines of remote communication when things were less chaotic.

Varian was immensely proud of how his son had created a network of communication that didn't involve potentially spreading the sickness around more - and one which kept him out of harm's way. Varian hadn't been in any sort of position to help make decisions. He'd been suffering the sickness in his chambers, communicating with Anduin by written word so he wouldn't spread the disease to his son.

Anduin had done well and Varian was proud. While he was a natural healer, he had refrained from putting himself directly in any situations where he was needlessly exposed to the foreign disease. He'd taken charge while Varian was sick, had provided aid and assistance to their people, and had kept the kingdom running.

It hadn't been perfect - some village mayors and lords were upset with how Anduin had deployed resources, and while he'd made a valiant effort, especially for having been thrown into it unprepared, some things had fallen apart because of the chaos of the epidemic. But Anduin had done well and most of the mistakes had been minor. And besides, some of those men and women wouldn't have been happy regardless of Anduin's actions.

Varian had spent the beginning of his enforced downtime worrying if and when he would be needed to step in, but he hadn't been needed.

And so the rest of Varian's downtime had been spent contemplating how rapidly his son was maturing and all the things Varian wanted to teach but which had been put off because he'd felt Anduin was too young. Things Varian had been sure they would have time for later, when Anduin was older. Varian had accepted his son's argument and Jaina's reasoning but...

Lying in bed, unable to swallow without pain, the room slightly spinning, Varian had a lot of time to contemplate his own mortality. He'd come to the uncomfortable realization that Genn wasn't the only monarch with blinders when it came to his heir.

"Bah!" Varian muttered gave himself a shake and used the mirror to contact Jaina in Dalaran. It took a moment but then the image in the mirror resolved into Jaina.

She looked shockingly terrible. Her hair had been twisted into a messy bun. Her nose was red, her eyes bloodshot with dark circles. Her skin had a sickly pallor and she was huddled into a too-large bathrobe. It was a miserable visage Varian was all too familiar with.

"Jaina! You look awful!"

She croaked a laugh. "Speak for yourself. You look like you should be back in bed. Anduin told me you were still sick when we spoke yesterday."

"He said you looked a little tried."

"Well, I'm that too," Jaina admitted.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"She's getting there!" Kalecgos said from somewhere behind Jaina, who rolled her eyes. The dragon's head popped into frame. "I'm giving you both five minutes and then she's going to bed like she agreed to twenty minutes ago."

"Kalec-"

"Five," Kalec reiterated firmly before he disappeared from the mirror's view again.

"Maybe I shouldn't keep you," Varian said.

Jaina waved a dismissive hand. "No, it's alright. He's just being fussy because he's never seen so many sick humans before."

"He's fussy because he loves you and he wants you to get well," Varian corrected.

"... Point," Jaina acknowledged. "I'm surprised Anduin isn't in there telling you to get back to bed."

"He's busy," Varian said. He'd, well, he hadn't snuck out of his chambers. He was the King. Kings did not sneak out of sickbeds. "And I'm feeling well enough I could follow up on the impact this illness is having on our Draenor operations."

Jaina smirked. "He doesn't know you're out of bed, does he." It wasn't a question.

Varian scowled, but it didn't have much weight behind it when Jaina was laughing. She sounded like a croaking raven, but she was laughing and that felt good. Varian rolled his eyes this time.

"Anyway-"

True to his word, the looming form of Kalecgos appeared behind Jaina at exactly five minutes into the conversation. She rolled her eyes and batted his hand away from the mirror. Varian laughed which set him coughing.

When he looked back at the mirror, Jaina was smiling in empathy for the pain. Varian sighed and slumped back in his chair. "Well, what a pair we make. I just can't stand doing nothing."

Jaina nodded in understanding. "Someone," she said, raising her voice to clearly indicate the looming Kalecgos, "doesn't seem to understand that I just came back from vacation. Taking time off right after doesn't feel right."

"If you take care of yourself then you'll be through the worst of this faster," Kalec reasoned. He looked into the mirror. "You too," he said, pointing. "I took the liberty of sending Anduin a message. You're both welcome. You have staff that can finish the rest of this business."

Jaina sighed, eyes closed, accepting her fate. "Goonight Varian. Give my love to Anduin."

"Of course. I wish you a speedy recovery."

"You too," Jaina said. This time she allowed Kalec to end the connection between the two enchanted mirrors and her face was replaced with his reflection.

"Father." His son stood at the door a look of mild concern and disapproval on his face. He looked like Varian's reflection but, as always, muted by Tiffin's influence and coloring.

"I've just spent a week doing nothing, son. Surely talking at my desk is easy enough," Varian asked.

"I don't want you having a relapse. Imagine how terribly bored you'd be after a second week of this?"

Varian rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm taking some documents to read in bed."

Anduin half bowed, conceding to the request. Varian got up and was pleased when the room didn't spin. He went to put a hand on Anduin's shoulder as he passed but then thought better of it and let his hand fall back to his side.

"I'm proud of you. You've done very well."

"I've tried, father. I know you're bored but selfishly I'd like you to get back to all this as soon as you can." He exhaled a heavy breath. "It's a lot.

"It is," Varian agreed. "But I stand by what I said. You're doing well. Now, I will go to bed because you are right I don't want another week of this."

Anduin smiled. "Goodnight, father."

"Good night, Anduin."

Varian took his document folio and returned to his rooms. The walk was exhausting, not that he'd have admitted it out loud. A night of paperwork in bed seemed a reasonable balance between doing something and actually resting. At least he was past the worst of it. Poor Jaina was just starting down the path. Varian was glad she had Kalec to play nursemaid. Jaina was easily the greatest workaholic he knew and it would be just like her to hold the line of bureaucratic warfare even when she was half-dead from the flu.

The conversation over the mirror had been the least awkward and longest they'd had since the fight. It had been good to laugh with her again. Maybe when they were all feeling better it might be time to extend an invitation to dinner. Varian looked forward to it.

* * *

 

"I can walk," Jaina snapped, shooing Kalec away with one hand, the other holding the voluminous robe closed. She'd stolen his again. She liked how it engulfed her and smelled like him. She'd finally given in and come home early when Modera had informed her she'd be sending Kalec after her if she didn't go on her own.

Kalec backed off a little, concerned and a little hurt. She sighed. He didn't deserve her peevishness because she didn't feel well on top of the stress of holding the city together while so many were absent.

"I'm sorry," she said as she offered her hand. "I just... hate feeling sick. I hate it more when I know there is a lot to be done. I shouldn't be short with you." He took it, squeezing her fingers, and they began walking again.

"I don't like you feeling sick. You're worrying me," Kalec told her.

"Love, it's probably going to get worse before it gets better," Jaina told him. "Possibly my bad temper included. I'll be fine. I'll be increasingly miserable, but I'll be fine." She sniffed, a terrible, congested sound even to her ears. It hurt her already sore throat. She winced. "Might curse a bit, too, but I'll be fine."

He made a pensive sound. Jaina stopped them in the hall and reached up to touch his chest. "If I think it is becoming serious, I will let you know and I will see a healer. I promise."

He huffed out a short breath. "Okay. I just... wish there was more I could do."

She patted his arm and resumed walking. "Help keep the city running. Check Modera hasn't sent herself into a relapse. Make me soup."

"Soup?"

"Preferably chicken stock with noodles," Jaina said with a sage nod. She sniffed and snorted then groaned and winced when that hurt. "Send a letter to Jaxi. She'll know.":

They reached the bedroom and Jaina let him take the robe, toed off her slippers then slid into the mercifully cool sheets of the bed. She snorted again and groaned. "Leave me some of that decongestant tonic, a glass of water and a stack of handkerchiefs and I'll be fine."

"You keep saying that," Kalec murmured as he did as she asked, assembling the supplies and putting them on her bedside table. "I'm beginning to think maybe your definition of fine doesn't match mine." Jaina did not answer the light jest. When he turned back to her, she was practically asleep, apparently too miserable to reply to the light banter.

Jaina rose from her light doze to take a dose of the tonic then sank back into the bedding.

Kalec thought she looked small and fragile and did not like it one bit.

"I'll be fine," she said, eyes closed. One hand slid out from under the covers to shoo him. "G'wan. I'm going to try to sleep through it."

He leaned down, giving her a tight hug through the bedding. She smiled and sighed a happy noise, despite the misery. "Love you."

He kissed her forehead. It was a little warm. Her decline from semi-functional to this had been very rapid and more than a little bit frightening. "Love you too. Send for me if you need anything at all. I'll leave something on the bedside table."

"Mmhmm," she said, sleep already claiming her.

Kalec kissed her again then left. Logically she would be fine. Modera was far older and had come out of the other side of the flu just fine. But he did not like seeing Jaina sick. He sighed to himself. At least the city had fallen apart after their time alone together.

He left the door slightly ajar in case she called for him and went to go write Jaxi Sparkshine and request her knowledge about chicken stock soup with noodles."

Fin


End file.
